The Benefits of Secrecy
by Princess Nelly
Summary: Lucy was smart, she should have known better than to agree to a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship with one of her teammates and she DEFINITELY should have known better than to fall for him. My take on a Friends with Benefits relationship between Gray and Lucy. Rated M for a reason
1. Dirty Little Secret

I really should not have done this, especially with two stories already up and incomplete. But, I did because this story just came to me and I couldn't stop writing it to be honest, however, this story isn't really my main focus so this will be updated whenever I have the inspiration to write the chapters.

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

Gray sighed to himself, pulling out of Lucy before rolling on his back and lounging on his bed, his back against the headboard, arms leisurely supporting the back of his head. His beautiful obsidian eyes followed Lucy's as she wrapped her naked body in one of his sheets.

Lucy slowly got out of bed, sighing to herself as she rummaged around the room for her clothes, finally finding them. She dropped the covers as she threw on her clothes haphazardly, Gray's eyes frowning with disappointment as her beautiful body was hidden from his view.

Gray watched her silently, before finally uttering the same three words he always did after their romp in the sack.

"That was nice" Gray mumbled, staring at the back of Lucy's head.

He frowned slightly, unsure why he always struggled for words after their 'sessions', always coming up with the same words. He knew that those three words sounded wrong and yet, like every other time, he muttered them anyway.

He just wasn't sure why they felt so wrong.

Gray watched, frowning slightly, as Lucy's body stiffened before he heard her snort, turning around and raising her eyebrows at him as she rolled her eyes. She huffed, turning her back to him once again as she pulled on her skirt and knee high socks. She quickly scanned his messy room, finding her purse.

"Right" Lucy finally replied curtly to his statement before heading out his bedroom and towards the apartment front door.

Gray's eyes widened as he watched Lucy's quickly retreating figure before rushing to find a clean pair of boxers. Finally finding a pair, he swiftly threw them on and followed her, his eyes watching intently as she rummaged through her purse for something, a look of concentration on her face before she smiled triumphantly.

"We have to meet at 8am tomorrow at Magnolia Train Station. Team Natsu are going on a mission. Don't be late" Lucy replied in a business like fashion, handing him the train ticket, causing Gray to nod in response.

"I'll be there" Gray replied and Lucy's only response was a short nod.

Lucy pulled her hair up into a messy bun before throwing on her shoes and jacket. She placed her purse under her arms before turning to look at Gray from the side

"Are you leaving?" Gray questioned causing Lucy to brush her hand against Horologium's key before nodding

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" Lucy replied before quickly exiting his apartment and making her way out of the building before he could reply.

Gray made to follow her; however she was already down the street, causing him to groan in frustration before running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck" Gray muttered before re-entering his apartment, slamming the door shut as he made his way back into bed.

Lucy quickly entered into her own apartment, before throwing her stuff on the sofa. She sighed to herself as she changed into one of Natsu's large shirts. She moodily walked over to her bed before throwing herself on top of it.

She turned her head, staring out the window blankly as the night's events played in the back of her head. She wearily closed her eyes, the images burning brighter as the dull ache in her chest reawakened.

"What are you doing Lucy Heartfilia? You're smarter than this" She whispered to herself solemnly

"Sooner or later, this is going to stop. You mean nothing more to him than nakama" She whispered softly.

"Or a casual shag" She finally muttered bitterly, swallowing the bile in her throat. She finally closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Lucy threw on her usual outfit before sleepily making her way towards the train station. She dropped her body on the bench unceremoniously as she patiently waited the arrival of her team. She was about to doze off to sleep once again when Erza arrived, causing Lucy to grin brightly.

"Good morning Erza" Lucy said cheerily as Erza joined the bench beside her.

"Lucy? What's wrong? You look like hell" Erza said, eyes narrowing as she stuck her face against Lucy's, thoroughly taking in the bags under Lucy's eyes.

As well as invading her personal space.

"Eh? You can still tell?" Lucy questioned, sighing as she ran a hand through her messy hair

"Yes, it is very obvious. Tell me Lucy, who did this to you? I shall exact retribution for you" Erza stated as she reached to draw her weapon

"No! No! It's fine Erza, I just had trouble sleeping" Lucy replied quickly, hands shaking frantically. Erza took in Lucy's state sceptically before nodding, accepting the answer.

"Why did you have trouble sleeping?" Erza interrogated, eyeing Lucy down with her stern gaze causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Oh because –" Lucy started, however before she could come up with an excuse, the source of all her problems walked up to them, bare chested with his bag swung over his back

"Good morning Erza, Lucy" Gray greeted causing Lucy to turn cold before turning to him and steeling herself

"Good morning Gray" Lucy responded cheerily, smiling brightly at the Ice Make Mage

'That's right, act like nothing is wrong. Act like you're just friends and haven't been intimate with each other' the voice in her head sneered coldly causing Lucy to stiffen before scowling, blocking the thoughts from her mind.

"Gray, put your shirt on" Erza yelled, swinging her sword towards Gray, the tip pressed against his Adam's apple causing Gray to gulp

"Sorry Erza, I didn't realise" Gray responded as he threw his shirt back on. Erza nodded in response while sheathing her sword.

Finally Natsu had arrived and they all boarded the train. Luckily for Lucy though; Lisanna hadn't followed said Dragon Slayer, for once deciding not to tag along on the mission.

The Team entered a compartment and took their seats. Gray moved to sit next to Lucy, only for Natsu to take his place, causing the dark haired mage to glower at the Dragon Slayer. As soon as the train started to move, Natsu rested his head on Lucy's lap, causing her to play with his pink locks.

Gray continued glaring at the pink haired mage as Erza took the seat beside him. He quickly brushed it off as he stared out the window, watching the scenery go past. Erza ignored the rest of her team, deciding on formulating a plan for the mission.

Lucy discreetly watched the black haired mage, frowning slightly as she immersed herself deep within her mind, lost in her own thoughts.

Lucy had nothing against Lisanna; apart from the fact that said mage had made it her life mission to turn Lucy's life into hell.

At first, it was just by sneering and dragging Natsu away from Lucy, however it soon escalated. The youngest Take Over mage had tried poisoning the relationship between Natsu and Lucy and when that hadn't worked; she took it upon herself to tag along onto missions in order to further drive a wedge between Lucy and her team.

Recently though, Lisanna had taken up sticking to Gray while throwing knowing and haughty smirks at Lucy. Lucy, for the most of it, had no idea why Lisanna was constantly with Gray. She had even suspected that the said Take Over Mage knew about her deal with Gray, however there was no way. The two had been extra careful when it came to their relationship.

All thanks to Gray.

Lucy sneered to herself as she thought of her _friend_. Gray was... well he was Gray. He was calm and collected, just like an Ice Mage should be and it annoyed Lucy to no end. He could be cold and unforgiving like the harshest winters and it seemed like their sexual endeavours hadn't affected him at all.

Lucy sighed, her face softening as she continued thinking about her Ice Mage _friend_. Yes, he was cold and harsh. Yet, at the same time he was warm and caring; he always protected her and made her laugh. And no matter what, he always made sure she was happy.

The only problem was that she didn't want to be just _friends_ with benefits anymore. No, Lucy wanted more. But as she looked at Gray, she just knew that there was no way she'd ever get more.

The team finally arrived at their destination, Cedar Town. Natsu rushed off the train, kissing the ground as he did so before smiling towards a grinning Lucy. Natsu ran up to his partner, grabbing her hand

"Come on Luce! Let's go fight some bad guys" Natsu yelled as he dragged her off, causing Lucy to laugh at her best friend

"Natsu! Stop! We have to wait for the rest of the team" Lucy said as she giggled

Natsu finally came to a halt. He turned to look at Lucy before his eyes widened comically, his face turning pale. Lucy raised her eyebrows in question, wondering what he was so scared off, before she too turned around, only to shiver in fright herself.

Behind them was a furious Erza, stomping over to them, equipped in her Heaven's Wheel Armour, weapon drawn. Natsu cowered behind Lucy, hugging her close to his overheated body.

"Natsu! Let go! You're burning me up" Lucy cried, struggling slightly

"Sorry Luce! But Erza won't attack me if you're here" Natsu whispered causing Lucy to stop and nod, giggling slightly

"NATSU! YOU DO NOT RUN OFF LIKE THAT" Erza screamed as she moved to attack the Fire Dragon Slayer

"Erza! Calm down, Natsu was just excited" Lucy said quickly, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire

"Oh, okay Lucy" Erza said, blinking owlishly before exquipping and turning back to Gray who was glaring at Lucy and Natsu

"Now, the mission is fairly simple. All we need to do is capture the Book Thief and hand them in to the authorities. Now, let's go talk to the Mayor" Erza said authoritatively, causing the team to nod in response

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy questioned as they began the short walk to the Town Hall

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu responded, turning and grinning at his best friend

"Where's Happy?" Lucy continued, looking around for the Blue Exceed

"Oh! He went on a mission with Wendy and Carla. Something about fish and Carla" Natsu replied, scratching his head in confusion as he tried to think of why Happy had left him

"Oh okay, I was just wondering" Lucy replied before turning to talk to Erza

The team finally arrived at the Mayor's house, Erza taking lead and knocking on the door. A butler answered, staring them down snootily

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked rudely, causing Erza to frown in response

"We're the mages here to capture the Book Thief" Lucy replied politely, drawing on all her years of etiquette lessons

"Well, you're not needed anymore. A different guild already did your job" He replied curtly before slamming the door shut in their faces.

"Well, that was rude" Lucy replied, glaring at the door

"Yes, well there's nothing we can do now. May as well head off back to Magnolia" Erza replied and the team nodded dejectedly

"It's a good thing my rent has been paid for the next few months" Lucy replied, sighing in relief at the thought of avoiding a furious landlady

*Time Skip – At the Guild*

Lucy silently sipped at her strawberry milkshake as she watched her rowdy guild get into another fight. She got up to pay Mira before heading off to find her teammates, only to be spotted by Erza and Meredy

"Lucy! Would you like to come to the Magnolia Bakery with us?" Meredy asked cheerily causing Lucy to smile and nod

"Actually guys, how about we go to a different place this time? It's brand new and I heard it's a lot less crowded" Lucy said, causing both girls to stare at her sceptically

"But does it have cake?" Erza questioned, causing Lucy to giggle

"Yes, yes it does" Lucy said before dragging both girls off to the bakery.

The girls quickly ordered their tea and cakes before settling down into the small cosy armchair.

"So Lucy" Meredy started, looking at the blonde questioningly

"Yes?" Lucy questioned, wondering why Erza and Meredy were staring at her knowingly

"What's new in your life?" Meredy continued, causing Lucy to frown

"Not much, I haven't gotten any new keys or anything..." Lucy began, slightly cowering under Erza's stern gaze

"That's not what we meant Lucy. You looked terrible today, and you can't tell me that you had trouble sleeping, because when I entered your apartment yesterday, you weren't there. So what's going on?" Erza questioned, staring at Lucy intently

"I... uhhh..." Lucy began, sweating nervously as her eyes darted around the room

"What about Gray?" Meredy questioned, causing Lucy to pale, eyes widening

"What do you mean, what about Gray?" Lucy almost yelled

"We've known for a long time you know" Erza said softly, looking at Lucy slightly hurt

"I don't know what you're talking about! Me and Gray are just friends, nothing more" Lucy replied quickly, causing both girls to sigh softly

"If you're just friends, why were you at his house yesterday? You can't deny it, when I found out you weren't at your own house, I went to tell Gray and Natsu, only to find your hair ribbons at Gray's apartment" Erza responded

Lucy stiffened once again, her heart thumping loudly in her chest

"You don't have to tell us right now, if you don't want to. But you're as much as a sister to me as Erza is to you" Meredy said, grasping Lucy's hand tightly and looking at her earnestly

"Lucy, we're not upset. We just want you to be careful" Meredy continued, letting go of her hand and sipping her tea

"Why? Why do I need to be careful?" Lucy whispered causing Erza to sigh, slouching in her chair slightly

"Lucy, don't forget that Gray and Loke used to be a team. Sex is something Gray knows very well and it rarely ever means anything to him. We don't want you to get hurt" Erza replied softly and Lucy nodded, gulping slightly

"It means nothing. But I will be careful" Lucy finally replied and both girls nodded, Erza returning to her cake

"So, would you like to dish out all the dirty details?" Meredy asked cheekily, causing Lucy to blush bright red

"EHHH? NO! No" Lucy replied quickly

Meredy and Erza began laughing, the latter returning to her cake while Meredy continued talking animatedly to Lucy. The two were laughing and giggling, Erza too engrossed in her strawberry cheesecake to care about anything.

Finally, after Erza had finished her cake, she looked up, ready to join in the conversation only to stiffen before glaring at the door. Meredy and Lucy stared at Erza strangely, Meredy following her gaze.

The pink haired mage's eyes widened as she continued staring in disbelief at the doorway, causing Lucy to frown further. She quickly turned around, her heart stopping as she took in the sight of the two mages entering the cafe.

"Oh Gray! This place is just lovely" Lisanna said sweetly, her soft voice filling the quiet cafe.

Gray grinned widely, wrapping an arm around Lisanna's waist and drawing her closer to his body

"Of course it is! It's better with you here though" Gray replied causing Lisanna to giggle

"You never fail to surprise me, Gray Fullbuster" Lisanna replied, kissing his jaw

They quickly walked up to the counter, ordering their tea and cakes. Lisanna continued giggling at everything Gray was saying as he paid for their order. While they waited for their items, Gray leaned into Lisanna, whispering in her ear as Lisanna continued snickering.

Lucy quickly averted her gaze, her eyes watering as they focused on the cold tea in front of her. Realising that she was about to cry, Lucy stiffened before composing herself and clearing her throat, smiling brightly yet emptily at her two friends

"Do you want to leave?" Meredy questioned, causing Lucy to shake her head

"No, why would we? We're having a lovely time" Lucy replied, her voice slightly dull

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to" Meredy replied sympathetically, causing Lucy to shake her head

"No. Like I said, it means nothing" Lucy replied bravely, steeling herself against her own feelings

Lucy continued munching on her cake quietly, a whispered conversation flowing between her and her friends, when suddenly, Lisanna's voice called out to them.

"Erza! Meredy! Lucy!" Lisanna said cheerily, almost spitting out Lucy's name as she ran up to the three mages, dragging Gray with her

Meredy gritted her teeth before throwing a smile at Lisanna, Erza staring blankly at the Takeover Mage

"We should have left when we still had the chance" Meredy whispered under her breath, causing Lucy to snort

"Fuck Lulu, they're coming here" Meredy continued, sighing as she continued eating her cake.

Lucy sighed to herself, grabbing her tea and taking a large gulp before grimacing and gagging.

"This tea is cold" Lucy grumbled to herself, scowling at the cup in front of her

"Hello Lisanna, Gray" Meredy greeted, masking the chill of her voice behind her sweet smile. Lucy nodded in greeting while Erza grunted

"Lisanna, I forgot the cakes, would you please go and get them?" Gray questioned and Lisanna scowled slightly before smiling

"Sure Gray. Erza, Meredy would you join me? I have something to ask you" Lisanna said sweetly and both girls nodded, looking apologetically towards Lucy as they left

Lucy huffed to herself, ignoring Gray as she continued eating her cake. That was, until he ripped it out of her hands

"HEY! Gray! Give that back" Lucy yelled, causing him to glare at her

"Why are you ignoring me? Even on the train and now" Gray started and Lucy looked at him exasperatedly

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was otherwise occupied" Lucy replied smartly and Gray sighed

"What is wrong with you?" He almost yelled, glowering at her

"Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the guild. Laxus needed me for some help with paperwork" Lucy replied as she stood up to gather her things

Gray reached out and grabbed her arm causing her to look at him questioningly

"Meet me later?" Gray questioned and Lucy's eyes widened before she scowled, turning to look at Lisanna

"I'm sure Lisanna would love to help you with that" Lucy scathed

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a mission with me" Gray replied as he glowered at her

"No, I'm busy. Take Juvia instead" Lucy replied curtly before turning and walking towards the door

Gray gritted his teeth, clenching his fists as he watched her walk away, only to be joined by Erza and Meredy

"Can we leave now?" Lucy questioned and both girls nodded

"Thanks for your help Erza, Meredy" Lisanna said and Erza nodded

"We shall send Wendy to you" Erza replied quickly

"Thanks! We'll know if there'll be little white haired, dark blue eyed children running around soon huh?" Lisanna said, sending Lucy a smug smirk

Lucy's eyes widened, the dull ache in her chest rising however she kept her face passive. Gray stalked over towards them, pulling Lisanna closer to him, causing Meredy and Erza to glare at him

"Come on Lulu, we have shopping to do" Meredy said cheerily and Lucy nodded

"I'll see you later Luce" Gray said and Lucy's heart clenched at her nickname as she exited the bakery, quickly stalking away from the dreaded shop.

She was almost away from the bakery when Erza pulled on her arm, causing Lucy to stiffen before plastering a huge smile on her face

"Lucy, you're like my little sister. You don't have to hide your pain or your tears from me. Just like I don't hide them from you" Erza said softly, causing Lucy to finally break down

"I-I-I didn't know t-t-that she w-w-was pregnant" Lucy stuttered, the tears finally flowing down her cheeks

Meredy pulled Lucy into a hug, comforting her friend while Erza patted her back

"If you want, I can go back and take retribution for you?" Erza said, drawing her weapon. However, Lucy frantically shook her head, clutching Meredy tighter to her

"No! No, it's okay! It's my fault. Oh Mavis, I'm such an idiot! I'm such an idiot" Lucy whispered, crying harder as she sobbed into Meredy's chest

"I should hurt him for making you cry" Erza muttered darkly, causing Lucy to sob harder

"Please don't do anything Erza! Promise me you won't do anything" Lucy sobbed as she turned to stare at Erza

"Alright Lucy, I promise" Erza said quietly after what felt like forever.

Lucy nodded before her knees buckled, causing Erza to quickly catch her

"I'm such an idiot... I didn't know she was pregnant... I didn't even know they were together… I'm such an idiot" Lucy whispered

"Come on, let's get you home Lulu" Meredy said softly and before Lucy could protest, Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armour, carrying the three of them to Lucy's home.

* * *

So, once again, Lisanna is the bad guy. I've been watching Fairy Tail from the start again and found myself less... loathing off her, however, for this story she's not the normal, nice Lisanna, just please bear with me. I know it's OOC for her, but I didn't really want to add Juvia into this story as it will be mainly focused on Team Natsu and their relationships.

Also, in this story, Jellal and Meredy have been pardoned for their crimes and are part of Fairy Tail.

Reviews are most welcome!


	2. Crash

Crash

*The Next Day*

Gray angrily entered the guild. He kicked the doors open before stalking in, grumbling to himself as his eyes scanned the rowdy crowd, looking for a certain buxom blonde. However, he couldn't find her anywhere. He was just about to leave the guild when Natsu decided to pick a fight with him, causing Gray to yell in frustration.

"STRIPPER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Natsu screamed, throwing a flaming punch at his frenemy

"WHY DO YOU CARE DRAGON BREATH" Gray screamed back, sending an ice hammer towards Natsu

"JUVIA ALMOST FLOODED THE PLACE LOOKING FOR YOU. SHE NEEDED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU ICE DILDO" Natsu roared, causing a tick to appear on Gray's head

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ICE DILDO YOU FLAMING FUCKSTICK" Gray yelled back, spells of ice and fire flying across the guild

"I MEAN THAT YOU'RE A DILDO! I'D CALL YOU A DICK BUT YOU'RE NOT REAL ENOUGH" Natsu screamed, laughing at his clever insult

"GRRRRRR! YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK" Gray screamed before stalking off

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING DROOPY EYES" Natsu called, his fists flaming

"I DONT HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU SQUINTY EYES, I NEED TO FIND JUVIA" Gray called

'And Lucy while I'm at it' He thought to himself, once again glowering at his missing blonde friend.

"You know, Laxus is going to kill me for bailing on helping him with his paperwork" Lucy muttered as she sipped at her glass of wine

"To hell with Laxus, Lulu" Meredy replied, giggling as she hiccupped slightly

"I'm such an idiot. Why would Gray not tell me Lisanna was pregnant?" Lucy questioned and Meredy looked at her sympathetically

"Because he's a right old cunt" Meredy replied angrily, throwing her glass of wine at the wall

"MIMI! DON'T DO THAT, YOU'LL STAIN MY WALLS" Lucy screamed, thankfully, Meredy was drinking white wine

"Sigh... So much for nothing, huh?" Lucy whispered dejectedly before throwing out her wine and pouring herself a stronger drink

"Of course it meant something. You're not the type to sleep around without it meaning anything" Erza replied bluntly and Lucy cringed before nodding

"I'm such a mess" Lucy chuckled dryly, wiping her dry tears as she attempted to fix her racoon eyes

"Don't sweat it Lulu, Gray's just a dickweed" Meredy replied as she continued gulping her drink

"Would you like me to call Levy, Juvia, Cana, Mira and Evergreen round for drinks?" Erza questioned

"Is that even a question? The only thing Lulu needs right now is her girls" Meredy replied and Erza nodded

"I will tell Cana to bring the alcohol and Mira can get some sweets... and cake" Erza responded before she left to call the girls.

"Lots and lots of cake" She muttered as she left

*The Next Day*

The next morning, Lucy arrived at the guild early. She was glad that Erza and Meredy hadn't spilled the beans as to _why_ she was crying; only informing the girls that she was upset and needed cheering up. Thankfully, no one questioned her as to why.

She smiled softly; she really did have the most amazing friends.

Lucy sighed to herself; none of her guild mates were currently present, bar Mira of course. Lucy quietly greeted Mira before idly walking towards a table, ordering a strawberry milkshake on the way.

"Lucy, I need to go get the alcohol and start cooking for the guild, you'll be alright on your own right?" Mira questioned cheerily, causing Lucy to smile brightly

"Of course Mira, wouldn't want Erza and Natsu to arrive only for their cake and fire chicken not to be ready, right?" Lucy questioned, giggling at her friends' penchant for food

Mira smiled brightly as she headed off to the kitchen, leaving Lucy by herself. She pulled out her novel, deciding to write a few pages so that she could get Levy off of her back. However, just as she began writing, she heard a familiar deep voice and girlish giggle, causing her to stiffen, groaning slightly to herself.

"Dear Mavis, what did I do to receive this kind of punishment?" Lucy thought glumly, deflating dejectedly as she felt the familiar coolness enter the guild

"Morning Lucy, you're early today" Gray said pleasantly, causing Lucy to inwardly scowl before she plastered a large fake smile on her face as she turned to greet them

"Good morning Gray, Lisanna" Lucy greeted with faux cheeriness

Lisanna giggled, clutching onto Gray's arm as she looked down at Lucy, almost as if she was gloating.

"Good morning Luigi" Lisanna taunted, causing Lucy to sigh, turning her attention back to her smoothie. Just as she was about to correct Lisanna, she felt the familiar pull of her keys.

"Excuse me" Lucy said politely before turning her attention to Loke's key

Gray watched irately as Lucy had a private conversation with her Lion Spirit, completely ignoring both him and Lisanna. Finally, after ten minutes of being ignored by the blonde mage, he huffed before clearing his throat

"Honestly Lucy, it's quite rude to completely ignore your friends" Gray said

Lucy muttered a quick apology to Loke before turning back to her milkshake, absently fiddling with her keys as she continued to sip the cold beverage. Gray shot Lucy an annoyed look before he was pulled away by Lisanna

"Gray..." Lisanna whispered huskily as she kissed Gray's neck

"When can we go back to... you know? It's been a whole week since we did it. I miss you" Lisanna whispered loudly as she continued kissing Gray's neck

Lucy felt her entire body freeze, blood rushing to her feet as she turned pale at Lisanna's words.

'A week? Only a week? He'd been sleeping with both of us at the same time?' Lucy thought to herself, blood boiling at the Takeover Mage's words

Gray stiffened before wincing and disentangling himself from Lisanna's arms, causing her to pout. He quickly sent Lucy a worried glance before turning and glaring at Lisanna

"What the hell Lisanna? This isn't the time nor the place to talk about something like _that_" Gray replied quickly

"It's only me, you and Luigi here! And she knows all about us, so why does it matter?" Lisanna almost screamed, stomping her foot childishly

Lucy couldn't breathe; she felt faint and couldn't hear anything from the thumping of her heart and blood rushing through her body. Her hands shook involuntarily and eyes watered. She could feel the dull ache in her chest that she'd become so accustomed to reawaken.

She wanted to run.

She just wanted to grab her keys and run. She knew that Lisanna and Gray were together, albeit unofficially but for some reason, she still hoped. She just didn't expect that it would be this painful.

She _knew_ that Lisanna could be pregnant.

She _knew_ that sex meant nothing to Gray.

She _knew _that Gray could have been sleeping with other girls.

She _knew_ and she brought it upon _herself_.

She _knew_ that she wasn't the only one.

She didn't know what hurt more, the fact the she had caused this to herself or the fact that while it meant _nothing_ to Gray, it meant _something_ to her.

However, hearing the words from Lisanna's mouth, watching them together, and Gray acting like she meant nothing to him, that they weren't intimate. It was killing her inside. She silently gasped for air, her lungs burning as she suffocated. The relationship that meant _nothing_ soon became _something_ and the game they played was getting out of hands.

She _knew_ she had to get out of the guild. She _knew_ she had to get away before her heart broke more than it already had. Lucy froze as the last thought ran through her mind.

_Heartbreak_.

Did she really just admit that to herself? Did she really just admit that Gray was breaking her heart? She felt herself turn cold, realisation dawning on her.

Gray stiffened as he felt the blood rush from his face, his body turning colder than it already was. He could have punched Lisanna for her words and at the same time, he wanted to turn Lucy around so that he could see her reaction.

He didn't mean for it to get this far. He never intended for Lucy to hear the things he'd done with others. Hell, he never wanted her to see him with anyone but her. He knew he wasn't the Prince Charming she so badly deserved but he wasn't an evil little shit who bragged about every notch on his bedpost.

"Gray?" Lisanna asked softly, grinning with glee inwardly as she watched Lucy's pain stiffened posture

Suddenly, a loud scratching noise was heard and both mage's turned their attention towards Lucy, who had finally gotten the courage and strength to leave the guild. She hastily turned, keeping her back to them as she stalked towards the guild doors, not once looking back

"LUCY!" Gray called out desperately

Lucy froze in her place before taking a shaky breath. She steeled herself as usual before drawing on all her lessons as a debutante. She turned to Gray, smiling coldly at them, her usually vivid and lively eyes were dull and empty as she stared at the two mages

"Is there something you need, Gray?" Lucy asked distantly, her voice devoid of any emotion

Gray's eyes widened in disbelief before he took a step back, taken aback by the tone of her voice and the emotionless face of the usually bright and bubbly Lucy Heartfilia. He felt himself shiver slightly and all he wanted to do was walk up to her, pull her into his arms and apologise to her.

But he couldn't.

He knew better than to push Lucy and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Where are you going? You just got here" He said lamely; almost face palming at his stupid comment

Lucy's face remained stoic as she stared at him directly. It was like she was staring into his soul, yet at the same time she was completely ignoring him. Gray didn't know what to make of it. All he knew was that he didn't like the way she looked at him.

"I'm going to go find Natsu and head off on the mission he chose recently. I don't want to stay where I'm clearly not needed" She replied nonchalantly before turning and walking away

Just as she got to the doors, she turned to the side, once against staring blankly at the two mages

"Besides, I'm sure you and Lisanna have more important things to do and I wouldn't want to impose" Lucy said disdainfully, sending a scathing looking towards Lisanna

"See Gray? Luigi gets it! Now come and make it up to me" She said, hopping on the table as she pulled him between her legs

"Don't keep the possible mother of your child waiting Gray, it's not polite" Lucy said, chuckling humourlessly

"Oh! Gray, that was something I needed to talk to you about! I could be pregnant, we should probably tell the whole guild straight away and we can get married" Lisanna replied before Gray could say anything

Gray scowled and turned to yell at Lucy only to be caught off guard by the look in her eyes. Lucy quickly turned and left the guild, leaving Lisanna and Gray in her wake.

Gray stood rooted to the spot as he stared at where Lucy had just been. He felt his heart clench and he swallowed thickly, attempting to rid himself of the bile in his throat as he realised that Lucy looked hurt.

He had hurt Lucy.

"Gray?" Lisanna questioned gleefully, glad she had gotten rid of Lucy

Gray snapped back to reality and once again disentangled himself from Lisanna's arms, stepping back as he scowled at her.

"What child? We haven't slept together in over a year, there's no way you could _just_ be pregnant with my child. Besides, I was always careful and used protection" He replied coldly

"Okay! So I'm not _really_ pregnant! But we could be! We can then get married and be together, yes?" Lisanna replied, causing Gray to glower at her

"There's no way we are ever going to be a couple, understand me Lisanna?" Gray replied coolly

"UGH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GRAY? Don't you dare walk away from me! HOW DARE YOU?! FINE! JUST LEAVE. BUT DON'T GO CALLING ME WHEN YOU NEED A GOOD SHAG" Lisanna screeched

Gray just rolled his eyes as he continued walking away, causing Lisanna to shriek before getting up and running towards Mira

Gray sighed as he stared at the empty strawberry milkshake before he too left the guild.

Lucy returned to her apartment, she didn't want to go back to the guild. She didn't want to face Gray and Lisanna and she definitely did not want to talk to him when she had so much on her mind.

Especially since her head and heart hurt so much.

Lucy sighed to herself as she began cooking lunch for herself and Natsu. She knew that the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed would join her for lunch; after all they were 'partners'. She was in the middle of cutting the vegetables when a soft voice drew her from her thoughts.

"What _are_ you doing to those poor vegetables?"

Lucy jumped before turning around, the knife in her hand pointing toward the intruder

"What the-" Lucy began, sighing exasperatedly as she put the knife down

Levy chuckled at her best friend before moving towards the blonde, removing the knife from her grip as she took in the sight of the shredded potatoes

"What did these potatoes ever do to you?" Levy questioned amusedly

"Levianna McGarden! Don't you dare sneak up on me like that? I could have seriously hurt you!" Lucy screamed, causing Levy to cringe

"If I had known that you'd use my whole name to reprimand me, I would never have told it to you in the first place" Levy replied, sending a scathing look towards Lucy

"You know I love your name Le-vi-an-na" Lucy said, drawing out Levy's whole name as she teased her best friend

Levy rolled her eyes before pointing knowingly at the vegetables

"You haven't answered me, what are you doing to the vegetables?" Levy questioned, causing Lucy to pout

"I'm cutting vegetables, therefore I'm obviously cooking" Lucy replied as she continued mutilating the vegetables

"What are you making? Potato Salad?" Levy questioned inquisitively

"No, it's shepherd's pie..." Lucy replied

"Then you need to mash the potatoes, not cut them" Levy replied knowingly, causing Lucy to scream in frustration

"UGH! Can't do anything right, can I?" She muttered to herself before binning the potatoes

"Of course you can, you're an amazing cook Lu-chan, and you're just having an off day. Here, let me do it" Levy replied, taking charge of the meal

Lucy sat down on one of the dining chairs, staring blankly at the table as she continued to sort through her thoughts.

"Lu-chan? Is something wrong?" Levy questioned softly, frowning slightly when Lucy continued to stay silent

Once Levy was done, she grabbed another chair and sat beside Lucy. Levy looked at her best friend intently before reaching out and taking one of her hands in her smaller ones. Lucy, however, still didn't budge.

"So it's not the cooking that's your problem is it?" Levy questioned softly

Finally Lucy turned to her best friend, shaking her head in response

"It's not" Lucy admitted, frowning at her thoughts

"Then what? You know I won't tell anyone, not even Gajeel and Lily" Levy questioned

Lucy nodded but once again stayed quiet

"How do you know if it's love or lust?" Lucy questioned finally, staring blankly at the wall behind Levy

"That's a tough question" Levy answered, her eyebrows rising in question

Lucy cracked a small smile before turning to look at Levy, nodding in response

"I can't give you a straight answer, but what I've read upon, tells me that there's a fine line between love and lust" Levy replied causing Lucy to nod as she continued listening

"Lust is an act of passion and passion is a part of love. The two come hand in hand but you can also have love without lust and lust without love. It really depends on the case, is there a particular situation you had in mind?" Levy questioned and Lucy nodded

"What about Friends with Benefits?" Lucy questioned quietly

At the sound of Lucy's voice, Levy's eyebrows shot up, her attention peaked. She really had to wonder what her best friend had been up to in the few weeks that she had been gone on a mission with Gajeel.

"Well, that's a different scenario. Friends with Benefits are purely based on lust with a no strings attached commitment and there's a line between love and lust in that situation too. You know you've crossed it when you start wanting more than your partner can give you" Levy replied wisely, staring curiously at her friend

"But isn't it normal?" Lucy questioned, frowning slightly at Levy's words

"No, not in that scenario. When you're in a Friends with Benefits arrangement, then you can't expect or demand for more because the attraction was purely physical. When you want more, the lines start to blur and you get yourself hurt because your partner can't give you what you want." Levy explained

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy questioned once again, causing Levy to stare at her knowingly

"If you mean feeling something more than sexual attraction then yes, all you're going to do is get yourself hurt, especially if your partner doesn't feel the same way" Levy replied gently causing Lucy to sigh

"I guess it is a bad thing then" Lucy replied, chuckling humourlessly

Levy smiled softly and leaned over, hugging her friend tightly to her, causing Lucy to stiffen before hugging her friend back

"Where is this coming from? I know you were upset yesterday. Are you ready to talk to us?" Levy questioned softly

Lucy shook her head, her eyes tearing. She so desperately wanted to spill everything, but there was no way she'd ever be able to. She was too ashamed of herself. So instead, she took the coward's way out.

"I'm not ready, no. I'm sorry Levy-chan, but when I am, we'll talk and I'll tell you everything" Lucy whispered and Levy nodded in acceptance and understanding

"I'll always be here for you, you know" Levy whispered, patting Lucy on her back

"Thanks Levy-chan, for just listening" Lucy said, smiling brightly at her friend

"I've always been a good listener, why do you think Gajeel talks to me? Mavis only knows how many issues that guys has, and I still managed to snag him" Levy said amusedly, chuckling as she winked at her friend

"Why, of course! The whole guild can see he's wrapped around your little fingers and I mean _little_" Lucy said, snickering slightly as her friend sweatdropped

"I know right" Levy laughed in response before Lucy got up, removing the pie from the oven

"Would you stay for dinner Levy-chan? I have all this food and I doubt Natsu is coming over considering the time" Lucy said brightly and Levy nodded

"Of course I will Lu-chan, you don't need to ask me twice" Levy said and in response, her stomach growled causing both girls to laugh.

Lucy smiled at her friend. She really did have some great friends.


	3. Little Bit of Truth

Oh wow, I haven't updated in a while, anyway though, here's the story and I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Little Bit of Truth

*The Next Day*

Lucy entered the guild, clutching her keys tightly as she tried to draw some strength from them. She held her head up high, her back straight as she entered quietly. While she looked confident, she was shaking like a leaf inside.

She stepped into the shadows, scanning the guild for either Lisanna or Gray, sighing as she spotted neither. She continued travelling through the guild, the shadows keeping her hidden from everyone but the Dragon Slayers, luckily none of them had arrived yet.

She got to Gajeel's corner, letting out a relieved sigh, her shoulders slumping. She had successfully avoided everyone. She shook her head, taking a seat before slamming her head on the table.

"This is so stupid! Why am I hiding from my own guild?" Lucy muttered to herself as she continued slamming her head on the table

"Lucy-nee? Are you okay, Lucy-nee?" Came a cute voice next to her

Lucy turned her head, so she was lying on the side and opened her eyes, coming face to face with Asuka's wide eyes. The little girl looked worried as she stared at her sister-like figure. Lucy sighed and picked herself up, shooting Asuka a small smile

"Of course I am Asuka! Is there something you needed?" Lucy asked cheerily as she continued to mask her pain from the people in her guild.

"Gray-nii was wondering if he could talk to you about something. He said it was important, something about a Team Natsu mission" Asuka replied cutely causing Lucy's cheery smile to fall into a frown, a tick appearing on her forehead as her eye twitched. She sighed before nodding and letting out a smile

"Alright, thank you Asuka, I'll go find him" Lucy said as she pet Asuka's head

Asuka smiled toothily before she ran off, leaving Lucy by herself once again. Lucy groaned to herself, rubbing her temples. She figured she may as well get her encounter with Gray out of the way. She stood up and moved to find him, finally greeting everyone in the guild as she did so.

She finally found him in Team Natsu's usual booth. She fixed her clothing before standing up straight. She smoothed her hair out and finally joined him in the booth. He looked at her expectantly as she sat down opposite him, avoiding his eyes.

"Asuka told me there's something you needed to talk to me about?" Lucy asked politely, choosing a business tone rather than her usual friendly one

"Yes, would you like to order a strawberry milkshake?" Gray questioned, throwing her one of his large grins causing Lucy to scowl inwardly

"No, I can't stay long. Laxus needs me again and then I have plans with Ever and Wendy" Lucy replied coolly

"This could take a while, just order a strawberry milkshake would you?" Gray retorted, getting annoyed with Lucy's mention of the Lightning Dragon Slayer

"No, I told you I can't stay long. Now hurry up, what did you need to tell me?" Lucy snapped

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gray grumbled throwing his hands in the air, exasperated

"Is this even about the team or did you just want to get me alone?" Lucy questioned, her eyebrows furrowing as she did so

"Luce... is there something wrong?" Gray questioned quietly, staring at her in question

"Ugh! So it's Luce now? For Mavis' sake Gray, what was the point in this?" Lucy almost screamed in frustration, slightly annoyed at his use of her nickname.

When he used it seemed like they were intimate, which they weren't.

"What's wrong with me calling you Luce? All your friends call you Luce" Gray rationalised, staring at her incredulously

"Okay whatever, let's get back to business. What did you need to tell me about the team?" Lucy questioned finally, finally losing all her frustration

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday" Gray started

"What's there to talk about?" Lucy questioned, completely aware of the dull ache in her chest

"Come on babe, you know we need to talk about it" Gray said softly, trying to reach over for her hand

Lucy's eye twitched at his use of 'babe', she sighed, rubbing her temples as she finally turned to look at him. She stood up, keeping her eyes on him as she moved to leave.

"There's nothing to talk about Gray, you don't need to explain anything to me" Lucy replied softly as she turned to leave. Gray stood up and grabbed one of her hands, luckily for them, they were in the dark and everyone was oblivious to them

"I have to explain things though! What you saw, you got it wrong! It meant nothing" Gray started

Lucy took a deep breath and snatched her hand out of his grip before whipping around and glaring at him

"Exactly! It doesn't mean _anything_, so save yourself the trouble of explaining anything because you don't need to! It means nothing, I get it!" Lucy whispered. It took almost everything in her to not yell at him for causing her even more pain

"LUCY! I have to explain things, because it does mean something! It means something to me" Gray replied, desperately trying to reason with the blonde

"Stop. Stop acting like it means something when it clearly doesn't" Lucy finally whispered resignedly as she ran a hand through her hair.

She then started walking away from him, leaving Gray behind, completely gobsmacked. He quickly gained his composure and walked up behind her, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his nose into her hair.

"Lucy... please... just listen to me" Gray whispered, his senses filling with her amazing strawberry and jasmine scent

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before disentangling herself from his person. Once again he was hurting her and even though she wanted to stay in his arms, she knew that he didn't feel the same way as she did

"I'm sorry Gray, but when you need to talk to me about the team or something else, then you can call me. Until then, I'll see you around" Lucy whispered as she finally walked away from him.

Gray stood rooted to the spot, his eyebrows furrowing as he mulled over her words.

*Time Skip – A week later*

Gray sat by himself in the corner of her guild. He stared at the mug in front of him, unsure what to do with himself.

"What's wrong with you stripper?" Natsu questioned as he sat down next to Gray

Gray didn't seem to hear Natsu as he kept staring at the mug in front of him, as if the said mug held all the answers in the universe. Natsu quickly got annoyed and grabbed Gray's head before slamming it down on the table

"WHAT THE HELL" Gray screamed as he rubbed his forehead, glaring at Natsu who was laughing his head off

"You were out of it ice dildo, I thought you were possessed or something" Natsu finally replied, rubbing the tears from his eyes

However, when Gray ignored him, Natsu's eyes widened, finally realising that his friend wasn't in the mood to do... well, anything. Natsu sat with his back against the booth, watching his friend sceptically

"What's gotten into to you stripper?" Natsu questioned causing Gray to once again snap out of his trance

"Did you say something Natsu?" Gray questioned complete puzzled

Natsu sighed as he shook his head. He liked to think he wasn't as dense as he seemed, that he just put that act on so people wouldn't expect too much from him. No, he was quite smart. Well, at least he believed he was smarter than people thought he was.

"I asked if something was wrong, baka. You've been acting like you've been possessed, so tell me what the hell is wrong with you" Natsu replied, looking at his friend in annoyance

"Nothing" Gray said before returning to drinking his ice water

"Stop acting like it's nothing" Natsu replied, he was getting quite irritated with his friend's foul mood

Gray scowled before cracking a small sorrowful grin

"She said pretty much the opposite" Gray muttered to himself. It was almost inaudible, but Natsu picked it up with his enhanced senses

"Who said what?" Natsu questioned suspiciously before grinning widely

'Could it be that Gray is having women problems? Oh, this is priceless' Natsu thought to himself in glee, cackling at all the ways he could use this to blackmail the ice mage into doing his bidding

"Just someone, it doesn't matter who" Gray said, smiling at the thought of Lucy, before frowning as he realised they were amidst a fight

"Oh wow, she really must mean something if you're smiling like that while thinking about her. You're in deep shit, stripper" Natsu teased, chuckling at the look on Gray's face

"What makes you say that?" Gray questioned, his eyes narrowing at his friend

"Whoever you're thinking about has you wrapped around her finger and the funny thing is that you don't even realise it! And people think I'm dense" Natsu guffawed jovially, he was enjoying his friend's confusion a little too much

"Shut up fire freak, I have no idea what you're talking about so quit it" Gray said, scowling at his friend

"So who's the unfortunate girl who got you to fall for her? She must be really ugly if she likes you" Natsu snorted, imagining the most hideous person he could think of

"It's not what you're thinking" Gray finally replied as he continued sipping at his drink

"What do you mean it's not what I'm thinking off?" Natsu asked, now _he_ was confused, which wasn't that surprising

"We're not actually seeing each other" Gray said as he turned to look at Natsu

"You mean you like someone and she doesn't even know? Are you stalking her like Juvia does? Because that's really creepy, even for a loser like you" Natsu replied causing Gray to sigh in frustration

"Believe me, she knows. In fact, we've been doing _it_ for quite a while" Gray said smugly.

'That's right, I'll have her like you never will' Gray thought to himself as he continued look at Natsu with a smug smirk

"So who is it?" Natsu questioned, confused as to why Gray was looking at him like he was better than him

"L-"Gray quickly stopped himself, his eyes widening as he realised whose name he was just about to say

"Who?" Natsu asked causing Gray to shake his head

"I think I'm in deep shit, flame brain" Gray finally said, his face pale at his realisation

"Who's the girl you pervert?" Natsu questioned again causing Gray to sigh as he threw caution to the wind

"Lucy" Gray whispered, causing Natsu's eyes to widen

Natsu felt his magic start to spike as his friend uttered his best friend's name. Flames started licking at Natsu's skin as the temperature rose to impossible degrees. Gray gulped as he watched his friend get angry

"What do you mean it's Lucy?" Natsu growled out in a low tone

"I mean, that the girl is Lucy" Gray replied cautiously, he could see that Natsu was getting angry when suddenly; Natsu grabbed his collar, bringing himself closer to Gray

"You're telling me, that you've been sleeping with Lucy without any commitment? As if she was some sort of _whore_?" Natsu spat out, his tone completely whispered as anger flared through him

"I never treated her as some kind of whore! I would never do that to her" Gray yelled causing Natsu to finally calm down

"You better not; because if you do, I'll burn you to a crisp and bury you myself do you understand?" Natsu growled and Gray nodded furiously, knowing that when it came to Lucy, Natsu was the most protective of her

"Although, I can't say I'm surprised. She has smelt more like you recently" Natsu finally muttered, coming to terms with the fact that his best friend and frenemy were sleeping together

"There's also that undeniable sexual tension between you two" Natsu continued, staring Gray down

"And here I thought we were being secretive about it" Gray scathed as he glared at Natsu

"So are you going to make it official anytime soon or are you going to keep treating her as if she's your side chick?" Natsu growled out once again causing Gray to sigh

"We haven't spoken about it, besides she's been avoiding me as if I was the bubonic plague" Gray muttered causing Natsu to glare at him

"What did you do to her?" Natsu gritted out, his magic once again spiking

"NOTHING! She just saw me and Lisanna together and took it the wrong way" Gray grumbled causing Natsu's glare to harden

"You've been sleeping with Lucy _and_ Lisanna at the same time?" Natsu growled out once again

"I knew you had no morals but seriously? This is Lucy and Lisanna, they deserve some respect" Natsu continued

"I'm not sleeping with both of them! I ended it with Lisanna ages ago and only then did my thing with Lucy start. But then Lucy saw me and Lisanna in the guild and then Lisanna started talking nonsense and Lucy heard it all! And let me tell you, she did not like what she heard" Gray muttered causing Natsu to sigh in frustration

"Why were you with Lisanna in the first place if you ended it with her?" Natsu asked in disgust, he couldn't believe that Gray was stupid enough to let something like this happen to Lucy and Lisanna

"She wanted to talk to me about joining the team, I didn't approach her, she approached me" Gray shouted in irritation

"Then why did Luce take it the wrong way?" Natsu questioned, dumfounded

"She started talking about what we used to do and then what we should do and Lucy heard it all" Gray mumbled quietly causing Natsu to sigh in aggravation

"Did you at least try to explain that to Luce?" Natsu asked causing Gray to groan again

"I've been trying but she won't listen to me and every time I try to talk to her she keeps glaring at me and if she's not glaring she's giving me this look that practically screams 'I don't give a fuck about what you have to say nor do I care about you so leave me the fuck alone' and it's both scary and annoying at the same time" Gray grumbled, his hands waving in exasperation

Natsu started laughing as he heard Gray speak causing Gray to slam his cup on the table while he shot a scathing towards the Dragon Slayer

"She doesn't even let me speak anymore! Who does she think she is to treat me like this? Girls would love to be in her position" Gray finally said in annoyance causing Natsu to punch him in the face

"She's Lucy Heartfilia, Fiore's most loved Celestial Mage, Light of the Fairies and part of the strongest guild's strongest team. She's not any other girl, Luce is special and she can talk to whoever she wants, however she likes" Natsu said while glaring at Gray

"Besides, she thinks you're sleeping with another girl at the same time as her, and therefore she can treat you how she likes" Natsu finished causing Gray's eye to twitch

"BUT I WASN'T SLEEPING WITH LISANNA" Gray growled out, making sure no one in the guild could here, yanking on his hair as he did so

"But you used to! And you did it before you realised how you felt for Luce! Tell me stripper, how would you feel if you found out she was sleeping with Loke or even me while she was sleeping with you?" Natsu questioned causing Gray to grow a dangerous aura around him

"I'd kill both of you" Gray admitted causing Natsu to laugh

"You wouldn't even be able to hurt me, but now you know how she feels" Natsu responded

"Fuck, I fucked up didn't I?" Gray finally whispered, shaking his head in defeat

"Yep! Now go fix it with Luce. If I know Luce, and believe me I do, then she probably feels something for you too, she won't just sleep around without feeling something for the guy" Natsu replied causing Gray to look at him incredulously

"Are you really that dense? We have literally been fucking without feelings involved" Gray replied causing Natsu to cringe

"Stop making it sound so crude! Besides, it's worth a try" Natsu said, shrugging his shoulders as Gray sighed

"I guess you're right, which is strange" Gray muttered

"Then again, even if you don't, Luce will get over it. She deserves better than you any day. But still, you better treat her right. Or it won't just be me and Erza who will want to hurt you. The Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel, Meredy and Jellal and everyone else in the guild thinks of Lucy as their sister, so they'll come after you too" Natsu threatened before he walked away

Gray gulped, his eyes wide as he imagined the entire guild and Spirit World hunting him down.

*Time Skip – A week later*

Lucy was walking through the guild absentmindedly when she felt a chill coming from behind her. She stiffened as she realised who it was, her heart beating erratically.

"Lucy..." Gray's voice called out huskily

Lucy shivered, she hadn't seen or spoken to him since their argument and since then, she'd forgotten how it felt to hear him call her name. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed him. She'd missed talking to him, the feel of his skin against her, the way his voice sounded when he was tired or the feel of his breath against her neck in their most intimate moments.

But she couldn't miss it.

He'd caused her enough pain, enough tears. She wouldn't offer him the satisfaction again. She planted a large smile on her face and turned around, looking at him with the faux cheeriness she had mastered within the last two weeks.

"Lucy" Gray said again, louder as he took in the sight of her

"Hello Gray" Lucy greeted cheerily

"Can we please talk?" Gray questioned, looking at her earnestly

"Again? About what?" Lucy asked quizzically, she was hoping he wouldn't do this again

"Lucy you know we need to talk. This isn't okay; we're on the same team together. I know what you saw must have-" Gray began however he was interrupted when Lucy held up her hand

"No Gray, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have something to say" Lucy said nervously and Gray sighed before he dragged her off to a table, beckoning her to continue

"I think we should stop this" Lucy whispered

Gray's eyes widened as he felt the blood rush from his face. He took in the sight of her, her emotionless face angering him. For the past weeks all he had seen was the emotionless face. He couldn't take it anymore and so he snapped.

"STOP THIS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP THIS?" Gray screamed causing Lucy to sigh as she shook her head

"I knew you would take this badly, but you're overreacting" Lucy replied, shooting him a disapproving glare

"Badly? How did you expect me to take it? How did you want to react? You want me to jump for joy? Well I'm sorry babe, that's not happening" Gray spat venomously

"Gray, please, let's just talk about this like adults" Lucy continued, completely unfazed by his outburst

Gray glared at her, seething in his seat as he took in deep breaths. He couldn't believe that _she_ was the one ending their deal. No one had ever ended it with _him_ before

"Do you remember what we had agreed to when we started this arrangement?" Lucy questioned in a business like tone

"Yes, of course I remember" Gray muttered angrily

"It was at the King's ball, after we had defeated the dragons. We were so drunk and before we knew it, we were in bed together" Lucy continued and Gray nodded

"The next day you left completely mortified and I had to follow you and then we started the deal, yes I know" Gray said irritably as he wondered where this was going

"Do you remember the one term I asked for?" Lucy questioned softly as she looked away from him

"No, I was too preoccupied with your breasts" Gray answered truthfully, smiling fondly at the memory causing Lucy to roll her eyes

"Yes I know, but back to topic" Lucy snapped causing Gray to snap back to reality

"Yes, what was the term?" He questioned

Lucy took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly, smiling ruefully as she did so

"I said I'd only agree to it if you agreed to my one and only condition" Lucy said

Gray frowned slightly as he racked his brain for the condition, his heart thumping wildly as his hands shook involuntarily

"What condition?" He asked anxiously

"That we agree to end this if one of us is no longer happy" Lucy said in a whisper

Gray felt his throat tighten as a dull ache crept up his chest. He had to struggle to breathe as he looked at her desperately, almost pleading with his eyes for her not to end it

"I'm still happy" Gray croaked out as he silently begged her to stay

Lucy bit her lower lip as she felt a sudden rush of sadness consume her. She could feel the tears rush to her eyes as her heart shattered. She had to get out of there and soon. She slowly stood up and turned away from him.

Gray sat frozen as he watched her get up and walk away from him. He wanted to move, but found that he couldn't. He wanted so desperately to reach out to her, wrap her in his arms and never let her go and just when he found the strength to do so, she turned and looked at him, a sad smile on her face as she stared back at him.

"I'm not" She whispered

* * *

Yah okay, so there you go. I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been so busy, and I have exams in two days so I won't be free until after June 5th, therefore all stories will be updated after then

This story really is the saddest thing I've ever written

Thank you! Reviews are welcome!


	4. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

Wow ok, I've been gone a looooooong, loooooooooong time and honestly, I'm so sorry, but this has been my busiest summer ever, with getting ready to apply to Universities and everything. But I think I'm back? Can't really make any promises! Sorry, but my stories have definitely not been abandoned! I'm working on them whenever I get the chance! So anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The Truth is a Terrible Thing

*A few days later*

Gray entered Natsu's house quietly, dragging his feet as he did so. Once he was in, he walked to the middle before slumping to the ground as he awaited Natsu's arrival. He couldn't believe that she had ended it. He didn't know what to think. Gray frowned as he wondered exactly why he was feeling this way. Why did it bother him so much that she was gone? Shouldn't he be happy? He'd never been with a girl for as long as he had with Lucy, so shouldn't he be glad that he could move on to fresher pastures?

No, a voice reasoned in his mind. No, he couldn't move on because Lucy was the freshest and greenest pasture. She was funny, gorgeous and strong. He couldn't understand why he felt like this; did she really mean that much to him? Of course she did. She was on his team, his nakama and the person he knew he would protect with everything he had. But he would do that for anyone else in the guild, so why was she so special? He sighed quietly, wishing that Natsu would hurry up. Usually, he would speak to Loke about his problems, but Loke belonged to Lucy in every way and there was no way Loke would be okay with him treating Lucy like this.

Natsu burst into his home, as he stared angrily at Gray before his face softened, just in the slightest. He took in Gray's haggard state, wondering what had happened this time. Then, remembering Lucy's state from earlier, Natsu scowled before rolling his eyes. Gray had no right to be upset when Lucy seemed so lifeless. Natsu wasn't an idiot, especially when it came to Lucy. He could tell that all the smiles were fake; all her laughs were empty and the spark in her eyes dull. He couldn't take seeing her like that. Lucy had never been one to give up, not even in the hardest of times and yet, all it took to break her was Gray's idiocy.

Natsu growled, wanting nothing more than to punch and burn Gray into oblivion. But he couldn't, because as much as Lucy was his nakama, Gray was too. Natsu sighed, his face scowling as he moved to grab something for the two of them to eat. He joined Gray on the floor, offering him the slab of meat. Much to his joy, Gray denied the food, allowing him to scoff down all of it. He munched happily on his meat as he waited Gray to open his mouth.

"I'm sorry to just barge into your house" Gray finally spoke, his tone sombre as he stared at the dust particles in the air.

"Why are you so depressed, stripper?" Natsu questioned, he didn't know why Lucy or Gray were upset, but he knew it had to do with each other.

Gray sighed before bringing his knees up and resting his head on them. He stayed silent as he contemplated how to talk about his feelings. Lucy and Cana were the only two mages he had ever spoken to about things like this. Besides, he and Natsu didn't have the relationship that would allow them to talk freely to each other about their feelings. Gray sighed as he pondered on why life was so hard. Natsu sighed before he got up and woke Happy up from his sleep. The sleeping Exceed woke up wearily and blinked blearily at Natsu. Natsu smiled at his little friend, petting his head as Happy fully woke up.

"Happy, would you fly to the guild and get us some sake? Then you can go back and get yourself some fish, on me okay?" Natsu said kindly, Happy smiled brightly, his mood picking up at the thought of fish.

He quickly spread his wings and flew away before returning, only to drop the bottle of sake as he once again disappeared off to the guild. Natsu quickly looked around for some clean cups and finding none, he shrugged, deciding on drinking straight from the bottle.

"Drink up, it may loosen your tongue" Natsu said gruffly.

Gray stared at the ground before lifting his gaze and staring at the large bottle. He quickly reached for it, guzzling some down as he ignored the burning in his throat. Natsu stared wide-eyed as he snatched the bottle away from Gray, staring at him incredulously.

"You need to slow down stripper," Natsu warned and Gray shrugged as a long and thick silence filled the room.

"She ended it" Gray finally said, startling Natsu.

"What?" Natsu asked lamely, confused as to what Gray was saying.

"Lucy ended it with me. She ended our… deal" Gray replied as he continued to stare blankly at the dust particles floating around in the air.

"All of a sudden? Why? I thought you spoke to her and explained things" Natsu replied dumbly, causing Gray to sigh.

"I miscalculated. I tried explaining things but she stopped me, told me she wasn't happy anymore and then ended it with me" Gray said hoarsely.

"So you let her leave? Without explaining anything?" Natsu questioned, his eyebrows rising.

"I didn't want her to leave. She got up before I could do anything and when I finally got a chance to move, she turned to me and smiled as she told me she wasn't happy" Gray whispered causing Natsu to frown.

"She smiled?" Natsu questioned, completely puzzled as Gray nodded.

"It seemed so sad, like she was back at the Heartfilia Konzern. I was going to move and tell her to stay, but she just looked so sad... I couldn't do anything but stay completely still" Gray said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want her to leave" Gray said as he finally turned to look at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened at the hollow look in Gray's eyes. He'd only ever seen Gray like this once before and that was after Ur had melted and been washed into the sea. Natsu took pity on his friend and decided to do the only thing he could... give him some friendly advice.

"If you want Luce to stay, then come clean and tell her how you feel. It's the only thing that will bring her back" Natsu finally uttered causing Gray's eyes to snap wide open.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not going to admit anything," Gray shouted causing Natsu to shake his head at his idiot friend.

"Then stop acting so depressed and man up. If you don't want to be the first one to say anything, then stop getting so moody" Natsu yelled in frustration as Gray huffed in response.

"Tell me the truth Gray, what do you feel for Luce? Do you really like her that much?" Natsu questioned and all Gray could do was nod in response.

"Then why is it so hard for you to come clean? You've always made the first move before, why is it so hard to do the same with Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know... When it comes to her, everything is so confusing. I can't think straight and it seems like anything I could ever do or say, just isn't good enough for her" Gray replied truthfully.

"Wow, I think you need to call her and tell her to return your balls, because you've become such a pussy" Natsu said, laughing as Gray scowled at him.

"Shut up baka" Gray screamed as Natsu continued to laugh at him.

"Seriously stripper, just swallow your pride and confess to her. You say you don't want to lose her and yet you can't admit that you love her. Every minute you sit here and wallow in self-pity, she's convincing herself that you're not worth it anymore and before long, she'll be over you. How can you even say you want her, when you're doing nothing to get her? Instead of winning her back, you're sitting here like a spoiled brat waiting for her to make the first move" Natsu finally said one he had stopped laughing.

"I don't know where to start" Gray said, wincing slightly as the Dragon Slayer's blunt words.

"Then start from the beginning and tell her everything. Mavis, you're such an idiot sometimes" Natsu responded, shaking his head at the Ice Make mage.

"But why can't we just stay the way we are?" Gray questioned after a long bout of silence.

"Just the way you are? No commitment, just fucking every now and then?" Natsu questioned, causing Gray to nod in response as he once against stared at the dust particles.

"Well then answer me this. Are you willing to share her?" Natsu questioned. Gray's head snapped to Natsu, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you willing to give her up when someone who wants to treat her right comes up? Are you willing to let her go when another guy comes along and takes her away from you? Because without any commitment, you'll have to. You won't have any say over whom she dates or sleeps with, because you won't be exclusive" Natsu said bluntly, causing Gray to growl, almost as if he were feral.

"I will kill anyone who touches or comes near her. No one will ever touch her or have her but me" Gray spat out, his eyes darkening in anger as he imagined someone taking his precious blonde away from him.

"Well then, there you go, ice bastard. Now, get out my house" Natsu said. Gray nodded and got up, moving to leave the small house but not before turning to look at Natsu.

"Thanks" Gray said as he nodded in gratitude before leaving. Natsu smiled to himself before chuckling darkly.

"No problem, just know that if you hurt her again, I'll hurt you ten times worse" Natsu whispered to silence before smiling brightly as he grabbed some more meat to scoff down. Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting in the small bakery, sipping some tea as she awaited her friends' arrival. She continued sipping at her tea absentmindedly as Meredy, Erza and Levy all arrived.

"You okay Lulu?" Meredy questioned, snapping Lucy out of her trance. Lucy quickly shot her head up, smiling sheepishly as she beckoned her friends to join her. She silently waited for them to order their cakes and beverages. Once they were done she smiled softly at them.

"So what's this about Lu-chan?" Levy questioned as Lucy sighed.

"You told me that when I was ready to talk, you'd listen. So how about it?" Lucy finally responded, causing all the girls to look at her wide-eyed.

"You mean you're going to finally tell us what's going on between you and Gray?" Erza questioned causing Lucy to nod in response.

"Finally" Meredy muttered under her breath causing Lucy to chuckle.

"It all started after the King's ball when we defeated the dragons. Gray and I got really intoxicated and the next day we woke up next to each other completely naked. I was simply mortified and so I bolted from his hotel room into mine, completely naked" Lucy started, causing the girls to snicker at her.

"Luckily, no one was there and so I was spared further humiliation. After that, he followed me and returned all my belongings to me..." Lucy continued and soon the girls were captured in her story.

*4 cups of tea and 10 whole cakes later*

"So you're telling us, that you and Gray have been sleeping together since the Grand Magic Games?" Erza questioned, completely astounded that she had missed it for so long.

"Yes" Lucy replied.

"And after all that time, you're only just telling us now?" Levy continued, huffing slightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I just didn't know how to tell you" Lucy replied guiltily causing the girls to sigh.

"I guess I always had the suspicions but I didn't think it was for that long," Erza muttered as Meredy nodded in response.

"Do you love him?" Meredy questioned and suddenly all eyes were on Lucy, awaiting her response. Lucy stared at them as she contemplated the answer. She thought carefully, going through every encounter they'd had together in head. She took a deep breath as she turned to look at them.

"Does it matter? He doesn't feel anything but lust towards me anyway. Besides, I've already ended it" Lucy finally replied.

"Answer the question Lucy" Erza said sternly causing Lucy to sigh in frustration.

"Yes, Yes I do" Lucy replied, deflating slightly. She couldn't believe she had admitted it out loud... to people.

"Well, I think he loves you too" Meredy replied causing Lucy to stare at her incredulously.

"Why would you say that Meredy?" Levy questioned causing Meredy to shrug.

"My magic is making me sense things from him. It's not solid but I could find out for you" Meredy replied causing Lucy to shake her head.

"No that's fine, I can deal with this on my own" Lucy replied causing Erza and Levy to stare at her disapprovingly.

"You tried that once and look at where you ended up," Levy said sternly causing Lucy to shrug.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lucy questioned, slightly fearful of the answer.

"Leave that to us" Erza said as she chuckled darkly.

*A few days later*

A lone woman sighed as she took in the sight of the house she was oh so familiar with. She straightened her shoulders, bracing herself for the worst as she walked up to the small cottage and lifted her clenched fist up to the door, pausing as she stood in deep thought. She snapped out of her thoughts and knocked abruptly before turning away and standing to the side, patiently awaiting the male to open the door to his home.

She stiffened slightly as she heard scuffling before quickly fixing her hair. The door opened wide, causing her to stare deep into a pair of deep onyx eyes. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her, wondering why she was here after all this time. She hadn't been back here for a whole month, not since she had left him.

"May I come in?" She questioned shyly, causing the male to nod, dumfounded as he stepped aside, and letting her into house.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, watching carefully as she took a seat on the floor.

"Have you spoken to Gray recently?" She questioned as she watched him expectantly.

"In the past few days? Yes, we had some drinks" The male replied, shrugging slightly.

"Why did he need drinks? Is something wrong with him?" she skilfully questioned, causing the male to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, he's in love with a girl and he doesn't even realise it" he replied as she nodded in response.

"And who's the girl?" she interrogated, watching him carefully.

"I can't tell you" he replied swiftly, causing her to pout.

"Why not? I know you consider him your best friend, who's not Lucy" she retorted, snorting as he gave her a disbelieving look.

"We're not-" He started only to be stopped short by her.

"Don't try to deny it, you admitted it to me yourself" she continued, waving her hand dismissively.

"Fine. Even so, I can't tell you. Bro code" He replied coolly, causing her to snort once again.

"It's not that Strauss brat, Lisanna is it?" she questioned, looking at him in question. Natsu sighed before sending her a disapproving look.

"Lisanna isn't a brat; she's part of our guild and nakama. You shouldn't talk about her like that. Besides, it's not Lisanna" He responded.

"Thank Mavis. Is she from our guild?" She continued.

"Yes. Why are you so interested in this?" He questioned sceptically.

"It doesn't matter" She replied, waving the question off dismissively. Natsu looked at her with a stern glare, causing her to huff and pout, her arms crossed across her chest.

"If you must know, I've noticed he's been off lately and I was just wondering" She replied, finally giving in into his glare.

"Well, he's fine. It's just girl trouble and it's not like he can share that kind of stuff with you anyway" he said coolly causing her to glare

"You mean his sexcapades? Mavis, all you men are the same" She scathed.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned gruffly, glaring at her once as he did so.

"I mean, that all you men are exactly the same. Or should I say boys? All you care about is who to fuck, going after sluts and whores rather than settling for a woman who actually cares about you" She replied sarcastically, causing his glare to harden.

"Where did that come from?" He questioned, blinking owlishly.

"I don't know, just a thought" she replied swiftly, shrugging as she did so before looking away from him.

He watched her intently, sighing as he noticed her posture. She was still so tense and stiff, in front of _him_ of all people. Boy did they fuck up, he thought to himself before stepping towards her, pulling her off the floor and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she stiffened in his arms.

"Aren't you tired of pretending?" He questioned, his voice tired and weary as he held her close.

"What do you mean?" She whispered while stepping away from him, not trusting herself to relax around him.

"I've always been in love with you. How could you not know that? Ever since you joined the guild, it's always been you and I'm so tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt to see you walk past me, knowing that you're not mine. It hurts to pretend that we're strangers, that he haven't been intimate together," He said earnestly as he looked her in the eyes.

"Natsu... what are you saying? Do you mean that?" She questioned, wide eyed at the honesty in his eyes.

"Of course I do. How could I not? I've been waiting here for you for ages. I've never said anything to you because I always thought you were in love with Jellal" Natsu said, looking away slightly, his fists clenched as he spat Jellal's name.

"You've always been so stupid Natsu..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. His head snapped to her, as he looked at her wide-eyed before gulping and nodding, backing away slightly. She chuckled slightly before stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you please just let me finish before reacting? I didn't mean to offend you, but you really are an idiot. I never loved Jellal, for me, it's been you too. Ever since Tenrou...it's been you," She whispered against his chest as his arms wound around her small waist.

"What? How? I thought you and Jellal..." He continued, trailing off slightly.

"I've never been in love with Jellal! He's always been like my older brother" She replied quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned causing her to shrug.

"I thought you'd know; we did have that _intimate time_ together in those few weeks" She replied shyly, blushing brighter than her hair colour as she looked away.

"But you ended it! I was going to tell you how I felt and you ended it! Why did you do that? If you really do like me, why would you end it?" He yelled, getting angry at all the time they had missed. She looked at him with wide eyes, stepping away slightly before looking down at the ground, fists shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"Because..." She started shakily before pausing. Her throat clenched and felt dry. She couldn't get out the words. She was too afraid that if she said something about it, he would change his mind and agree with her. She didn't want to risk losing him but then again, he never was hers, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Well? I'm waiting," He snapped, causing her head to snap up, glaring at him through watery eyes.

"BECAUSE _EVERYONE_ COULD SEE HOW IN _LOVE_ YOU WERE WITH _LUCY_," She screamed out, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"I'm not in love with Lucy! She's my best friend" Natsu yelled, trying to reason with her. She looked at him, shaking her head as she wiped her tear stained face. She pushed past him and began walking towards the door.

"I can't do this, I need to leave," She whispered, walking briskly.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE, WE NEED TO TALK" He yelled desperately, grabbing her hand as he did so. She turned to him, smiling sadly as she stepped to him; she kissed his cheek before whispering.

"We'll talk, I promise... Just not now. I can't do this now," She said sadly before letting him go and walking away.

"I'll see you soon Natsu" She whispered before exiting his home.

"We better have that chat. There's no way I'm letting you go, not when I just got you back. So you better keep your promise Meredy," He whispered as he watched her walk away. Natsu turned around, walking back into his home and shutting the door.

He had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

So yeah, this happened. Honestly, I think this story is ALMOST over, maybe. Unless I have other ideas to you know... throw in! But I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. No One Does It Better

So this is chapter five. I'm sorry if you're reading my other stories and are worried about the major gaps between updates. It's because I'm in my final year of school before I head of to university and so a lot of my time is taken up with revising and making sure I'll actually be able to get into university. As soon as June ends though, I'll have more free time and I plan on updating and hopefully even finishing most of the stories that I already have up. Updates will be more regularly (hopefully) after June. Until then, please try and hold on!

* * *

No One Does It Better

*A few days later*

Lucy sat on her bed, her head against the windowpane as she stared at the pink sky, the sun slowly setting. She was sitting in complete darkness as she watched the stars began to twinkle and surprisingly, for the first time in forever, they did not offer her any source of comfort. She sighed, wondering why her life was so complicated. The last week had been the worst week of her life and she was angry. She was angry with Gray for making her feel like this. She was angry with Lisanna for getting in the way. But mostly, she was angry with herself for letting herself be defeated.

She knew that her friends and family in the guild were getting worried about her. She could tell that Natsu and Wendy were the most worried from their sympathetic and sad glances towards her. She could tell that she was worrying Mira, Jellal and the Master as well as Erza, Levy and Meredy. Lucy sighed to herself, as she leaned her forehead against the cold glass while she closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the glass, almost as cold as Gray's ice. She shuddered at the thought of him, her face frowning as she tried to distract herself from the images of their time together in the back of her mind.

Suddenly, she heard clattering and someone groan, causing her to stiffen. She slowly turned around, eyes wide as she listened intently for any further noises and hearing the shuffling of feet, she stopped cold, her hands slowly inching for her Gate Keys. The shuffling got closer and she could soon make out the faint outline of a male with spiky hair standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She shook slightly, from both fear and adrenaline in her body and just as she was about to summon Loke, the lights flickered on. Lucy's eyes widened comically before they narrowed at the intruder. She glared at him, huffing slightly as she placed her keys down beside her before turning her back to the intruder as she resumed staring out the window, silence occupying the room.

"What are you doing here?" She finally questioned, breaking the long and thick silence in the room.

Gray stalked over to her, joining her by the windowsill as he sat on her bed, right next to her. Lucy stiffened before she scooted away from him, trying to maintain as much distance between them as possible. She couldn't trust herself around him and she knew that no matter how much pain he had caused her, just one look from him would render her powerless against him and she would go crawling back to him. But she had to be strong; she couldn't allow him so much power over her.

"You didn't come" He replied curtly, causing her to freeze before her blood began to boil. She clenched her fists as she counted to ten before she let out a vehement laugh.

"Why would I? You have Lisanna for that" She spat out bitterly, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"I already tried telling you about Lisanna-" Gray started causing Lucy to shake her head.

"And I already told you that I don't care" Lucy replied, cutting him off half way through his sentence.

"Lucy... please can you just listen to me?" Gray questioned, his voice earnest as he stared at her, silently wishing she would look at him

"Why are you here? Don't you need to be with Lisanna? After all she is the mother of your child. Just leave Gray. I don't need nor do I want you here" Lucy whispered, her heart breaking as she muttered the words.

"You don't mean that. _I know_ _you don't mean that_" Gray croaked out, his throat tightening at her words.

"Whatever. Just leave" Lucy continued, her gaze stuck on the thick navy blue blanket that twinkled outside her home.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't. We need to talk" Gray replied, his gaze solely on her. Lucy sighed as she shook her head once again.

"Fine. You stay here. I'm going to Natsu's" Lucy replied as she left her bedroom, causing Gray to growl. He quickly followed her, pushing her against the wall as he caged her between his arms.

"You're not going anywhere Lucy, _especially_ to some _other guy's_ house" Gray spat out, his voice possessive as he stared at her small frame. Lucy began thrashing about against him as she tried to push him away.

"Gray! Get off me or so help me, I will summon Loke" Lucy screamed causing Gray's arm to tense against the wall.

"I doubt you could do that without your keys" He whispered against her ear, causing her to stiffen.

"You wouldn't dare take my keys away" Lucy threatened, her gaze avoiding his, knowing that if she stared into his beautiful obsidian eyes that she would give into all of his whims.

"I wouldn't have to, you left them on your bed" He replied, shrugging slightly. Lucy deflated as she stopped struggling, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"If I let you go, will you run away?" Gray questioned, his eyes wandering over her.

"No, but hurry up. I have to get ready for a date" Lucy finally replied causing his eyes to narrow, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"_Date_?" He questioned, his voice a deadly whisper.

"Yes, a date" Lucy replied casually.

"What do you mean a date?" He spat out; his anger rising as he instantly let her go, his eyes darkening.

"A date! As in something two adults do when they like each other! Kind of like you and Lisanna have been doing while I was busy being your _whore_" Lucy spat out, seething while her gaze finally snapped towards him as she looked him dead in the eyes. Gray opened his mouth to retort; however she once again cut him off.

"Don't even try to deny it Gray Fullbuster! Because you denying anything won't change the fact that while you slept with me, you went behind my back and slept with Lisanna, getting her pregnant and making me feel as if I was some sort of whore to be kept hidden away" Lucy screamed causing Gray's anger to rise.

"I COULDN'T HAVE GONE BEHIND YOUR BACK BECAUSE WE WERE NEVER IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE LUCY" Gray roared back.

Lucy felt her heart shatter as he screamed the words. She felt her throat tighten and tears pool in her eyes as the ever-present dull ache in her chest crawled up once again. She closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her face as she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing.

"You're right... Mavis you're right" Lucy whispered, realisation dawning on her as she began to step away from him, backing away slowly

"Lucy, I don't think you understood me" Gray began, his heart clenching as he watched the tears fall from her face. He reached a hand out to her before pulling it back as she shook her head.

"But I did. I heard you loud and clear" Lucy whispered, her voice shaky.

"No, Lucy please let me explain" Gray replied as he tried to get her to hear him out. Lucy wiped her puffy cheeks as she swallowed the bile in her throat. She ran a shaky hand through her hair before she turned her back to him.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry if I misunderstood our arrangement from the start. I don't have any right to be upset, because we weren't in a relationship. I am sorry I was out of line" She replied, her entire body numb as she stared blankly at the walls.

"Lucy" Gray whispered as he stepped towards her, causing her to shuffle away again.

"There's nothing more to talk about Gray. Please leave, I just want to be alone" Lucy whispered, her voice hoarse.

"You know what your problem is Lucy? You're stubborn and a spoiled brat who cries every time something goes wrong" Gray spat, anger filling him once again as he glared at her back.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE? HOW DARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE CALL ME A SPOILED BRAT?" Lucy screamed as she whipped around to glare at him.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT OR STUBBORN WHY WON'T YOU JUST _LISTEN_ TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY FOR ONCE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUSH ME AWAY AND ASSUME THE WORST OF ME" Gray yelled back.

"I ALREADY HEARD WHAT YOU HAD TO SAY! YOU JUST TOLD ME WE NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP SO I SHOULDN'T BE UPSET! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU JUST RESPECT ME AND STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE THAT THERE IS NO 'US' AND IT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU. I ALREADY KNOW LISANNA-" Lucy began ranting only to be cut off by Gray's roaring confession.

"I LOVE YOU," He bellowed.

Lucy suddenly snapped her mouth shut as she stared at his shaking body with her wide caramel eyes.

"I love you" Gray said more quietly, staring into her eyes.

"I love you and I've been trying to tell you this ever since I entered this god damn apartment. But noooo! You just had to go and think of the worst! I'm tired of this stupid game. I'm tired of pretending that you mean nothing to me! I don't want to do this anymore; I don't want to be the guy at your side any longer! I want a relationship, a REAL relationship. I want commitment, I want to be able to call you mine and I want you to love me because I know you're worth it. I lo-" He began however before he could finish, Lucy attacked him.

She threw herself around him, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as she kissed him senseless. Gray's eyes widened before they snapped shut, their mouths battling for dominance, Gray easily winning before breaking off the kiss.

"Do you believe me now? Lisanna means nothing to me and there's no way in hell she's pregnant. She lied about that but I don't know why. I haven't been with her in over months. I'm in love with you Lucy and I have been since we were at Galuna Island. I just never realised what you mean to me. I love you Lucy," he confessed, causing her to smile brightly. Gray smiled back as he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair as he kissed her the crown on his head.

"Don't avoid me again Luce, I think I may go crazy" He whispered, causing her to giggle in response.

"This is new, I like it" She responded, causing his grin to widen as he kissed her cheek.

"Say you love me Lucy, I need you to tell me you love me" Gray whispered as he began trailing kisses down her jaw and towards her neck.

"I love you Gray. I love you so much" She moaned, craning her neck higher as she allowed him further access towards the supple skin.

"I know a great way to start our relationship" Gray growled, his hands trailing to her butt as he lifted her up and off the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Lead the way" She whispered, grinding against him slightly, causing him to let out a growl as he began moving them towards her bedroom when he suddenly stopped.

"You weren't being serious about the date were you?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why? Were you jealous?" She questioned smugly, her lips forming into a smirk. Gray growled at her, as he pulled her possessively closer towards him before he began setting her back down on the floor, causing her to giggle as she clung on to him tighter.

"I'm just joking. I only said that to piss you off and to try and get you to leave," She whispered against his ear, licking the outer shell as she did so.

"You better have been lying, I refuse to let anyone else touch you but me" He growled out, his hands moving to her hips as he began grinding his own against hers. Gray loved holding Lucy against him, she felt so small in his arms and yet at the same time, he knew what lay inside her body was anything but small. She was beautiful on the outside and even more so on the inside. Not to mention she had something amazing nestled within her, her fiery passion and quick wit.

"I was... Now about this plan to start of our relationship?" She questioned cheekily, causing him to growl huskily as he began walking towards her bedroom door quickly, anxious to get her naked and under him and into her as fast as he could.

***Smut***

He walked her to the room quickly, arriving faster than he'd anticipated. Although, he was more preoccupied with the sensation of her moving against him as she kissed and nipped at his neck. He quickly threw her on the bed before slamming the door shut. Gray turned to look at Lucy; his eyes darkening in lust as he took in her lightly flushed face and panting body. He stalked over to her, stopping at the edge of her bed as he took in her figure. She looked beautiful with her lightly flushed cheeks, legs spread, bent at the knee. She looked so very enticing to him, especially when she threw him an inviting smile that made him harder than he was.

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling over her as he stripped off his jacket before sliding over her, his hips between hers, before he leaned over her, capturing her lips between his own, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He grudgingly broke the kiss before sitting back and resting on his knees. He took in the sight of her short, skimpy nightgown. It was short and blue, with white lace around the top and bottom. He growled at the sight of his favourite colour on her before placing his hands at the top of her thighs, just under the dress.

She moaned softly as his hands flitted across the tops of her thighs, her hips moving as she silently begged him to stop teasing her. He smirked before moving it higher then quickly stripping it off her. However, he wasn't prepared for what lay beneath. She had a simple white lace bra on, with a small blue bow between the cups, and matching silk underwear, with blue lace trimming and white bows at her hips. Her underwear elicited a deep sounding groan from his throat as he took in the sight of her milky skin against the pink comforter.

He leaned down, his head between her breasts, kissing the material, before moving to kiss the flesh of her exposed cleavage, his hands moving up to her hips, gripping her as if she'd disappear once again. Quickly, without her realising, he snapped her bra off, her breasts springing free with a bounce that made his cock twitch. He wanted so badly to rip her underwear off, whip his dick out and fuck her into her bed. However, he drew on all his restraint and decided to draw out her pleasure and _only then_ would he fuck her into her bed.

Lucy watched as her lover bent down, taking in a dusky pink nipple between his lips, nibbling slightly on it as he rolled it between his teeth, licking at the hardened peak, one hand trailing up and down her leg while the other massaged her other neglected breast. Her back arched as he squeezed her breast, his teeth becoming rougher causing her to tangle her hands in his hair, holding his head close to her breasts. He smirked against her skin, before moving to her other breast, nipping and licking as he did before as she moaned under him.

He moved his hand to trail against her underwear, lightly rubbing and teasing her through the silk. Her body was in sensory overload as she futilely bucked against his hand, trying to create the friction she so desperately needed. Oh Mavis, how she had missed this, missed him. He knew his way round her body better than anyone else, knowing exactly where to kiss and touch in order to drive her crazy. He trailed his mouth up her chest, leaving soft kisses on her cleavage before moving to her neck, burying his face in the crook as he kissed and sucked, leaving his marks on her.

"Gray, you're wearing too many clothes," Lucy whispered, her hands trailing down his chest and under his shirt, before lifting it off of him. She groaned at the sight of his lightly tanned skin, her hands moving across his beautifully sculpted chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quicker than he realised, she flipped them over so that she was on top of him, her breasts dangling tantalisingly in front of his face as she breathed heavily over him.

"Mind if I take control?" she whispered, grinding against his crotch as she leaned down, kissing and nipping at his neck and throat as she trailed her hands up and down his chest slowly, feeling every muscle rippling under his skin and her hands.

His only answer was to grab her hips, thrusting and grinding up into her, causing her to moan against him as she ground harder against him. She slowly kissed her way down his chest, arriving at his trousers quickly. She kissed across the waistband of his boxers, causing him to shiver slightly. She quickly undid his trousers, letting him kick them off along with his boxers. She travelled back on top of him, smiling triumphantly as she ground against his naked member.

"Are you quite done?" he questioned in frustration, causing her to smirk.

"Well, considering you're naked" she whispered as she bent down to take his lips between hers.

Gray growled as he flipped her over, spreading her legs quickly and moving down so that his head was between them. He grinned at her from his position before kissing her clit through her panties causing her to let out a sharp gasp. He smirked as he disposed of the barrier, growling slightly at the slight of her soaked smooth lips, her smell enticing him. Once again he kissed her clit before lapping at her slit, from her core to her clit, causing her to bite her lip in pleasure.

Gray continued lapping at her slit, licking and nipping her sensitive bud every now and then before spreading her lips with his thumbs and lapping at her insides. She started moaning against him, grinding her hips against his face as his pace increased. He kept licking her out, feeling her walls tightening around his tongue as he licked her insides. Lucy tightened her legs around his head, trapping him between as he continued his ministrations. Suddenly, he sucked her clit into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it. Lucy arched her back, quickly cumming around his tongue as she moaned his name.

Gray grinned at her, lapping at her juices before he continued sucking on her clit, pushing two fingers into her core, thrusting them in quickly while he nipped and prodded at her clit with his tongue. She felt her orgasm build up once again as he felt her walls quiver around his fingers. Suddenly, he added a third finger, massaging her g-spot at he stimulated her clit with his tongue. Lucy tensed, letting out a scream as she came once again, her juices pouring out onto his fingers. He grinned as he pulled them out, licking them clean. Gray climbed on top of her, his face above hers before he bent down and kissed her softly, his hands moving to grip her hips as she returned his kiss with just as much fervour. He broke of their kiss, watching her face as he ground his dick against her clit, causing her to buck into him once again.

"Gray, please fuck me," Lucy whispered into his ear. Hearing her words, he growled before he thrust him self completely inside of her, filling her to the brim. She let out a small scream as she felt his large dick enter her tight passage.

"Gray" Lucy whimpered as he pumped in and out of her, her hands tangling into his hair as she pulled at his soft locks.

Gray increased his speed, pounding into her hard as he gripped her hips, pulling them up to meet each and everyone of his thrusts, another cry passing from her lips as he groaned at the feeling of her warmth around his dick. He changed his angle, thrusting against her g-spot and causing her to arch her back, allowing him to draw one of her nipples into his mouth as he thrust harder, his hips slamming into her clit with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm nearing, causing him to moving one of his hands to her clit, rubbing tight circles against it using his thumb, before pinching it, causing her to shriek in pleasure as she begged him for more.

"Baby, I'm cumming," he groaned out, his thrusts becoming erratic. She groaned against him, as she felt her own peak nearing, causing her to lift her hips to meet his thrusts. Suddenly, the bubble that was growing in her stomach burst as she came around him for the third time, causing him to let out a small roar as he thrusts into her harder, riding out his own orgasm

"Shit baby, you feel so good" he groaned, his thrusts increasing in speed and power just before he stilled, releasing himself inside of her, groaning her name.

***End of Smut***

He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily before rolling off and drawing her into his body. She cuddled up to him, her head on his chest, one arm resting lazily on his packs, his own arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled the covers over them. He quickly kissed her forehead before both of them fell asleep, smiles on their faces for the first time in weeks.

* * *

So this is the penultimate chapter. I really only have one more chapter left for this and then this will be complete. They're finally together! Ahhhh, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please read my other stories (if you want). I'm trying hard to write whenever I have free time and I'm sorry if you're upset that updates aren't frequent. I sometiems get writers block or ideas for other stories that I have out and so if I have time I write the chapter, if not, then I just note down the idea and come back to it when I do have the time. So I'm not sure which story is next, but there definitely will be another chapter sometime in the future.

Anyway, please leave a review and I will see you... whenever I'm next free aha (:


	6. Stay With Me

And this is it, the final chapter of The Benefits of Secrecy. I have a little surprise in here. Maybe it's a surprise, maybe it's not. I guess it all depends on whether you expected it or not. Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story. Hope you enjoy the final instalment in TBoS

* * *

Stay With Me

Lucy woke up the next day, a content smile on her face as she remembered last night's events. She turned to her side and began reaching for Gray's body, only to come to contact with nothing. She felt her heart freeze before she shot up. She reached over, trying to feel for the warmth that would signal Gray had been there, only for her to come into contact with her cold pillow. Her heart gripped as a shiver ran down her spine, the fleeting thought of her loneliness coming to her mind.

"It couldn't have been a dream?" She questioned herself softly, tears welling in her eyes.

She was so happy when she woke up but now all she could do was feel numb. She clutched the pillow to her body tightly. Her dream was so vivid; she had genuinely thought that he was with her, that he loved her.

"Lucy, I got you some break– hey baby, what's wrong?" Gray questioned, rushing over to her.

Her head snapped over to him, tears falling freely as she took in his shirtless form, dressed only in black boxer shorts. She got up and tackled him to the ground, clinging onto him desperately, sobs racking through her body. His heart clenched as he gathered her into his arms before lifting them both off the floor and sitting on the bed, cradling her in his lap as he did so. Finally, once she'd calmed down he kissed her forehead and questioned her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked her, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

"I was scared that yesterday was just a dream and that you weren't here," Lucy admitted, clinging onto his body as she breathed in his scent.

"Baby, I'm here for as long as you want me," Gray whispered, holding her tightly as he peppered her forehead and cheeks with kisses, causing her to giggle.

"I still need to get used to this," She said honestly, causing him to let out a throaty chuckle.

"Well you better get used to it" Gray growled out, nipping at her ear. Gray grinned at her, before he pulled her up and off the bed, dragging her into the kitchen as he did so.

"Gray! I haven't even brushed or had a shower yet," Lucy yelled as she tried to struggle against his grip causing Gray to chuckle

"Alright, go on and have your shower, but hurry up, I made breakfast and we wouldn't want it to go cold now would we" Gray said, smacking her butt as he watched her blush before rushing to her shower.

Lucy smiled to herself as she stepped into her warm bath. She couldn't believe that Gray was her _boyfriend_. She slipped into a turquoise skirt and white tube top with pink and blue birds around the hem. She threw on some flip-flops and secured her belt around her waist before exiting and joining her boyfriend for breakfast. She stared in surprise at the eggs; sausages and waffles in front of her paired with some freshly squeezed juice.

"Oh Gray, did you make this yourself?" Lucy questioned, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, I do live by myself you know and therefore I can cook. Besides, unlike flame brain, I don't rely on Mira to feed me," Gray responded causing Lucy to giggle as she took a seat, joining him for breakfast.

* * *

Natsu opened the window and climbed into Meredy's apartment. He hadn't spoken to her since she'd come to his and he couldn't deal with not seeing her anymore. He had to have her and he wasn't going to fuck up again. Not after her confession. He looked around the small apartment, his scarf wrapped around his head with only his eyes peeking through. He carefully walked around the apartment, unsure if Jellal was home, but he definitely didn't want to be caught and questioned by the older man as to why he was breaking and entering into the apartment. The longer he could keep Jellal on his good side, the better. Natsu shuddered as he realised that Jellal would more than skin him alive if he found out about Natsu's relationship with Meredy. But he'd just have to deal with it, especially if he wanted to be a permanent factor in Meredy's life.

'Just be a ninja' Natsu thought to himself.

While lost in his thoughts, Natsu crashed into something. He let out a loud yelp as a pile of dishes clattered onto the floor, shattering upon contact with the floor. Natsu jumped back, hitting his back against something sharp causing him to shout in pain. He quickly turned around and stumbled forward, hitting his head against something else. He jerked backwards, the back of his knees hitting what he assumed to be a table. He lost his balance and fell onto the table before rolling off and scraping his side against the table edge. Natsu groaned, his head in a daze. He clutched onto his hurt leg, pouting in the darkness of the apartment, as he stayed sprawled out on the floor. The lights suddenly flicked on, and Natsu snapped his head towards the figure standing in the doorway to one of the bedrooms. He let out a sheepish smile as Meredy took in the sight of him before she shook her head. She turned around and walked into the kitchen, Natsu frowning. Was she just going to ignore him? And all the injuries he'd sustained from her demon apartment?

After a couple of moments, she returned, a first aid kit in her hand. She tossed one of Natsu's arms around her shoulder before picking him up and depositing him on the couch. She placed the first aid kit on the table before opening it and pulling out the necessary items. Natsu watched her, pout still on his face as she patched him up. He let out a small yelp as she applied a stinging balm onto one of his cuts before hissing at the pain. Meredy shook her head in exasperation before she finished bandaging him up. She packed up the rest of the supplies and took it back into the kitchen, leaving Natsu alone once again. Natsu could smell some fire chicken and grinned as Meredy returned with the food in hand. She placed it down in front of him and with a grateful smile Natsu scoffed it down.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Meredy finally questioned, settling down on the sofa. She was just a seat away from him. Enough to maintain distance, but not enough so that she couldn't reach him if she wanted to.

"You promised we'd talk. Well we're going to talk now," Natsu said, Meredy stiffened before nodding.

"Okay. Let's talk" Meredy replied. Despite this, the two sat in silence.

"I love you" Natsu blurted out after a few minutes. The silence was too much for him.

"Natsu" Meredy gasped out, eyes wide.

"I love you so much and it kills me everyday that you're not mine" Natsu whispered shifting closer to her. Meredy's eyes watered, a lump rising in her throat.

"Do… do you mean that?" Meredy questioned softly, Natsu nodding earnestly.

"I'd never lie to you, you know that. I _hope_ you know that" Natsu replied, lifting his hand and brushing his knuckles against her cheek, causing her to whimper.

"What about Lucy?" Meredy whispered, Natsu's eyebrows furrowing.

"What about her?" Natsu questioned dumbly, Meredy glaring at him.

"I know- thought you loved her. I know you snuck into her bed every night I wasn't around. How do you think that made me feel Natsu? It made me feel cheap. Replaceable. It hurt. It hurt so much knowing that if I weren't here, you'd go to hers without thinking twice. It hurt so much Natsu," Meredy cried, the tears falling freely.

"Meredy… she's my best friend. I love her. But my feelings for Luce are different. I don't want her; I don't want to kill every guy she comes across. Actually no, I do. Only because they don't deserve her. Luce is, she's my partner. You need to understand there's nothing I wouldn't do for her, to see her smile. I'd do anything to make her happy because I hate seeing her upset. I didn't mean to hurt you Meredy. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you. I went to Lucy's every night you weren't here, because she's made it feel less lonely. She's my comfort," Natsu confessed, Meredy sobbing loudly.

"Then why don't you just go back to her," Meredy screamed, withdrawing away from him and curling up on her couch, shoulders shaking.

"Because, my feelings for Lucy, they don't compare to what I feel for you. I love her, yes. But I love you, so much more" Natsu replied, resisting the urge to draw her into him and hold her close.

"But you just said you'd do anything to see her happy, that you'd do anything for her. If you want her, you don't have to stick around here. I'll be okay, just please don't hurt me anymore" Meredy sniffled, Natsu's eyes softening.

"But I don't want her. I want you" Natsu responded, Meredy shaking her head.

"Why? Why would you want me? A criminal with a dark past. The unwanted mage. My parents, when our town was being razed, they just left me to rot and ran away. If Ultear hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Lucy… she's so much better. She's perfect. Why? Why would you want me? Why me when you could have her? Why want me when she's your _comfort_?" Meredy sobbed, Natsu shaking his head. He finally gave into temptation and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder.

"Because she's not you. She's not _you_. She's my partner and she's my best friend. _But she's not you_. She could never be you. She's my comfort, but you're my _home_. You're the only one I'll ever want. There is no one else but you. Meredy… you're… you're my mate" Natsu confessed. Meredy stiffened against him before looking up into his. Ruby red met jet-black.

"I-I-I'm your mate?" Meredy asked, Natsu nodding with a grin.

"Do you see why I could never love her? The way I love you? She's just not you," He stated, Meredy nodding.

"I'm sorry I left you. I… I was just so hurt and Mira kept saying how you and Lulu were a cute couple and I just couldn't take it anymore" Meredy apologise, Natsu pulling her closer, running his nose against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted that" Natsu replied, Meredy nodding. She shifted on his lap, moving so that she was straddling his waist, her knees on either side of his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Natsu moved his hands to her waist, growling into their kiss. Meredy broke it with a giggle, before her eyes widened, throwing herself off of him.

"What? What's wrong? Meems? Oh shit… Jellal's not behind me is he?" Natsu questioned, body stiffening. He was a Dragon Slayer and would be able to smell him, if not for the fact that Jellal's smell was all around them, as they were in his apartment. That, and Natsu's irrational fear of the blunet catching him and Meredy together.

"No… he's at Erza's tonight. I just realised I'm in my pyjamas… I probably look a mess," Meredy admitted sheepishly, Natsu's eyebrows rising. Suddenly Natsu started laughing, holding his sides and shaking his head. Meredy turned red, before anger consumed her.

"Natsu! How dare you laugh at me?" Meredy scolded, getting up and placing her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Oh Meems, you've been hanging with Luce too much. You're becoming a weirdo like her. You look good… mmm good enough to eat" Natsu said, eyes roaming over her body, his eyes darkening. She was dressed in a large men's shirt, Natsu growling as he realised it wasn't his. Her hair was up in a bun and face bare of any makeup. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. He lifted the shirt up and threw it over her shoulders, moving his hands to her hips as Meredy's hands made their way to his hair instinctively.

"Natsu" Meredy gasped at the cold air brushed against her skin, however it wasn't the air but the fire dragon that made her shiver.

"You always smell so good Meredy. Like home. Mine" Natsu growled as he nipped at her hip before placing a soft kiss on her stomach, just above her bellybutton.

"Whose shirt was that Meems?" Natsu questioned, his lips ghosting over her skin as he rested his head against her abdomen.

"Natsu" Meredy gasped, "I borrowed it off Jellal. I just use it to sleep in," Meredy admitted, Natsu letting out a small growl.

"You don't need his clothes anymore. You can have all of my shirts. I don't like his scent on you," Natsu growled, burning the shirt.

"Natsu! What shirts? All you wear are vests," Meredy reprimanded.

"I have shirts! I just prefer vests. You can take them, or… I have a better idea," Natsu said, grinning up at her.

"And what's that?" Meredy questioned, Natsu's grin widening. He stood up, kissing his way up her body until he stood up straight. He stared down at her, his hands moving to grip her ass.

***Smut***

"You could always just sleep naked," Natsu murmured, nipping at her ear before swooping down and capturing her lips again. He bent down slightly, gripping her soft thighs in his hands before picking her up effortlessly. Meredy wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her slick sex against his cloth-covered member.

"Take me Natsu. Make me yours" Meredy whispered against his lips. Natsu's eyes darkened before he walked her to her room. He threw her on the bed, watching her breasts with rapt fascination. The pink areolas surrounded hardened rose peaks, her breasts moving slightly as her chest rose and fell from her pants.

"Beautiful" Natsu whispered, a small smile on his face. Meredy blushed, letting out a small smile of her own. Natsu quickly stripped down naked before crawling on top of her, his hips between her legs.

Natsu moved his hands down, slipping her underwear off her body gently before brushing his fingers up her leg, placing his hand on her thigh. His eyes never left hers, his own jet-black eyes staring into her crimson eyes. Meredy moved her hands to his face, pulling him down for a kiss while bucking against his hips, her wet heat sliding against his hard cock. Natsu's eyes rolled as Meredy's fluttered, a short gasp escaping from her lips.

"You're so beautiful. Mine" Natsu whispered, nose brushing against her collarbone as one hand moved to her heat. Meredy let out a whimper as his fingers brushed against her slick labia before settling on her clit, his thumb absentmindedly brushing against the hardened bundle of nerves.

"Natsu" Meredy panted, bucking her hips. She didn't know how he did it, but even the slightest of brushes, the softest touches; set her whole body on fire.

"What do you want?" Natsu questioned, nipping at the supple skin on her throat before moving up to look at her.

"You" Meredy whispered back, smiling at him. Natsu grinned before moving his hand; he slowly slid one finger into her pussy, pumping it softly. Meredy whined, back arching slightly as the heat of his finger burned her deep within.

"More" Meredy panted against his lips, rolling her hips slightly, willing him deeper into her. Natsu, not one to disappoint, slid a second finger into her, quickening his pace just a fraction, not enough to bring her to her peak but enough to drive her crazy.

He watched her face, captivated by her beauty; the way she bit her lip, her half lidded eyes and pink cheeks. He quickened his pace again by another fraction causing her to mewl and open her eyes. She stared into his ebony eyes and Natsu hardened slightly, realising it was all for him. This would never be anyone else's. This was a view that only he could have. His thumb moved to brush her clit, rubbing her gently; his touches soft. Meredy's eyes fluttered, moaning his name as she rolled her hips harder, the coil in her stomach tightening, warming up to an unimaginable searing heat. Natsu quickened her fingers, sliding a third digit into her impossibly tight heat, quickening as he felt her walls quivering around his fingers.

"Natsu please" Meredy gasped out, voice croaking. Natsu bent down and capturer her lips with his own before pushing his fingers as deep as he could, rolling her clit with her thumb.

"Oh Natsu" Meredy groaned, her back arching off the bed before her body stilled. She let out a soft scream, her voice dying as the waves of pleasure brushed over her, her body shuddering with her orgasm. Natsu groaned against her, her juices spilling onto his hand, the smell of her sex permeating the air. He took in a deep breath, eyes darkening with lust. He watched her shudder underneath him, eyes wide as he took in every detail of her face.

"Beautiful. I love you Meredy" Natsu murmured brushing his nose against hers before kissing her softly. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips, licking them clean before positioning himself over her body, his member against her hot slit.

"I love you Meems" Natsu whispered again, his cock rubbing against her slit, soaking his own shaft in her nectar. Meredy moaned spreading her legs further, her arms lazily moving to wrap around his neck.

"Love you Meems" Natsu whispered again, repeating the words over and over as he ground against her, causing her to mewl. He started sliding into her, his girth stretching her to her limit. However, just as the tip moved in he stopped. Meredy opened her eyes to stare deep into his, her face frowning in question.

"Say it. Meredy please say it" Natsu begged, pausing his actions as he stared into her eyes, looking for something.

"Say what Natsu?" Meredy questioned, her frown deepening.

"Say you're mine. Say you love me, please Meredy. Please say you love me," Natsu begged, Meredy's face softening at the fear in Natsu's eyes. She'd seen it many times in her own. The fear of rejection.

"Yours. Always yours. I love you Natsu. Always and forever" Meredy said softly, Natsu's eyes closing as he buried the rest of his cock into her tight heat. Meredy threw her head back as he filled her completely.

_Rapture_.

Natsu pulled out slowly before sliding all the way into her. He slowly thrust into her, taking the time to enjoy the feel of her wrapped around his member, her wet walls quivering against his pulsating cock. He kept the pace slow, drawing out soft moans from the mage under him. He moved one of the hands from the side of her head to her thigh, pulling the limb up and over his hips so he could get deeper into her. Meredy let out a soft whine as she began grinding her hips against his, letting him completely fill her over and over.

Meredy felt the coil tighten once more; she lifted her body drawing him into another kiss as she bucked harder against him, Natsu moving one hand to her hip, guiding her hips. Meredy pulled away and Natsu took in the sight of pure ecstasy on her face. He began thrusting harder, angling his hips in such a way that he hit her cervix each time, his tip brushing against her spongy G-spot every time he entered her. Natsu rolled over so she was on top of him and sat up, his hands wrapping around her and brushing up and down the middle of her back causing tingles to run up her spine.

Meredy pressed her breasts against his chests, her hands running up his perfectly sculpted arms to hold onto his shoulders as she began bouncing on top of him. Natsu let out a throaty groan at the feel of her breasts rubbing against his pectorals as well as the added friction of her wet pussy gliding up and down his shaft. He moved his head down to the crook of her neck, his cheek resting on her shoulder, as he placed soft kisses along her neck. His hands continued roaming the expanse on her back, gripping at the fleshy globes of her ass every now and then. Meredy sighed, kissing his shoulder as she bounced quicker on top of him. Natsu felt his orgasm approaching at the quickened pace and moved his head to stare at her.

"Meems… I'm cumming" Natsu groaned and thrust in deeply, Meredy throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Cum Natsu, cum in me. Make me yours completely" Meredy whimpered and Natsu could feel his instincts take over at her words.

"Mine" Natsu growled out possessively as he bucked harder, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her down and Meredy smiled at his gentle touch. Even when his instincts took over, he was so careful with her, making sure she wouldn't bruise.

"Yours" Meredy replied her eyes rolling back as she felt her own impending climax.

"Mine. Love you" Natsu murmured, kissing and sucking on the flesh on her collarbone, prepping it for his mark.

"Love you- too" Meredy gasped, her voice cracking in between from the sheer pleasure. Natsu moved a hand in between them and pinched her clit.

Suddenly Meredy stilled before screaming out his name and she came over him, her walls tightening around his shaft. Natsu let out a roar as he felt her drench his member and pulled her hips down, thrusting in as deep as he could go. He bit down on her flesh, tearing the skin and he could feel and smell the metallic taste of her sweet blood flowing into his mouth as he released his seed, him cum splashing against her cervix and filling her up completely.

***End of Smut***

Natsu fell back, pulling Meredy with him, his member still buried deep within her. Meredy shifted slightly, Natsu whining in protest as his cock slipped out of her heat. However, his whines were halted as she threw a leg around his hips, snugging into his side. Natsu smiled and pulled her closer, one arm moving under his head as the other wrapped around her waist. Meredy moved her hands to his chest, lazily raking her nail against his skin.

"Meems, stop. That tickles" Natsu said, chuckling as he removed the hand from under his head and grabbed the hand on her chest, intertwining their fingers before brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"I love you Natsu"

"Love you too Meems"

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild the next day, a small bounce to her step. Her guild mates greeted her as she walked to the bar, Mira welcoming her before placing a strawberry milkshake down with a smile. Lucy thanked the bar maid before moving to her team table, which was suspiciously empty. Usually Erza, Jellal, Meredy and Natsu would already be here however none of them were present. She knew Wendy was currently on a job with Romeo and that Gray was still at her apartment. So where were the rest of her friends? It wasn't like Erza and Jellal to be late. Natsu was likely to be late due to either waking up late or going fishing with Happy, but then where was Meredy? After all, she lived with Jellal…

'Unless Jellal was at Erza's yesterday. Yeah, it was probably that. Meredy got to sleep in for once and Jellal and Erza are probably catching up on the sleep they missed last night' Lucy thought to herself, snickering at her own thoughts. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see Mira approach.

"Lucy!" Mira called, dragging the Celestial Mage out of her thoughts only to see Mira waving her hands in front of her face.

"What's up Mira?" Lucy questioned, slightly wary of the grin Mira sported.

"Well Lucy. You know I am one of your closest friends and only want what's best for you right?" Mira questioned, Lucy's eyes narrowed before nodding, wondering where the demon was going with this.

"Weeeeeeeellll I set you up on a date with someone I met! I was out in the back, waiting on the delivery of supplies and there's a new delivery boy. He's really cute and I showed him a picture of you and he totally wants to go out with you" Mira squealed, Lucy's eyes bugging out of her head.

"What the fuck Mira? Wait first things first, why did you just happen to have a picture of me on you?" Lucy questioned, Mira shrugging.

"I keep a picture of all the girls from the guild on me, you know, so that I can set them up on dates if I meet a nice guy that I think will suit them" Mira said casually, Lucy's eye twitching.

"Right. However, I can't go on a date with him" Lucy replied, Mira's bubble mood deflating.

"Why not?" Mira questioned, a pout on her face.

"I'm in a relationship now Mira" Lucy said, a soft smile on her face.

"You're in a relationship? With who?" Jellal questioned as he and Erza walked up to the table, taking their seats.

"Oh? Did he finally come to his senses?" Erza questioned, turning to Lucy. The blonde nodded back, taking another sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah, we talked things out yesterday and worked everything out" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Whoooooooo Lucy?" Mira questioned, eyes sparkling as she thought of all the possible ships. "Oh my Mavis, did Natsu finally ask you out? Are you together now?" Mira squealed, Lucy's eyes widening. She was about to correct Mira, when she was cut off again.

"Yeah right, as if flame fuck could ever have her" Gray said, taking a seat and turning to Lucy with a hard stare.

"I go for a shower after lovingly making you breakfast, only to find you gone. Makes me feel real appreciated babe" Gray said, dropping a kiss on her lips. Mira froze, her head spinning. This was too unexpected.

"Sorry but you just take so long" Lucy whined, Gray's eyebrows shooting up.

"Me? Me? I take too long in the shower? Lucy, you're baths last for an hour at the minimum" Gray replied, Lucy shrugging.

"That's different, it's a bath" Lucy responded simply, Gray shaking his head in exasperation.

"Gray? You're in a relationship with Lucy?" Mira asked, completely dazed.

"Mhm" Gray replied, only to get twin glares from the couple next to him.

"Oh the babies! They'll be so cute" Mira squealed, finally snapping out of her stupor.

"Don't hurt her again Gray, or this time, even she won't stop me from coming after you" Erza warned, Gray gulping.

"_Again_? Hurt her _again_? When did you hurt her Gray? You better tell me before I pound you into the ground" Jellal threatened, his steely brown eyes boring into Gray's.

"Jel, calm down. It's alright," Lucy said, patting the blunet's hand, effectively placating him.

"Hm. I'll take your word for it. But hurt her _again _Gray, and I'll be joining Erza and I'll show you exactly why I was a Wizard Saint" Jellal threatened. Gray gulped before nodding, shifting closer to Lucy for protection.

"Yo what's going on," Natsu questioned, both him and Meredy coming up to the table, his arm around her shoulder, the other waving at everyone.

"Natsu, Meredy, nice of you to join us" Erza said, scooting over to make room for them. However, Jellal only had one thing on his mind.

"What is that?" Jellal yelled, calling everyone's attention to their table as he pointed at Meredy's collar.

"It's a mating mark…" Meredy confessed softly, hiding behind Natsu. Jellal saw her move, his eyes narrowing on the pink haired slayer. Jellal took in the site of Natsu and how close he was to Meredy, his eyes widening with realisation before he began shaking with rage.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned, she could feel her boyfriend shaking, wondering what had incurred his wrath.

"I mated with Meems yesterday" Natsu said with a grin, despite his fear of Jellal, he was on cloud nine. Besides, now that they were mated, Jellal really couldn't forbid them from being near each other.

"Mated… Meems?" Jellal growled out, however before he could lunge for Natsu, the whole guild started clapping.

"Woah, did not expect that" Levy muttered to Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer shrugging in return.

"Awwwwww the babies!" Mira squealed, pink hair, onyx eyed and pink hair red eyed children swirling around her mind.

"Congratulations! This calls for a party" Cana screamed, toasting her barrel, Macao and Wakaba joining her before everyone got involved.

"Mated?" Jellal questioned once again, keeping his hard glare on Natsu.

"Yeah, mated" Natsu replied, he was aware of the danger and decided to be as honest as possible.

"Why?" Jellal questioned, Natsu turning to Meredy. The two pink haired mages stared at each other, Natsu's eyes softening before nuzzling into the top of her head.

"Because I love her," Natsu replied simply. Jellal took in the way Natsu acted with Meredy, watching as the male lifted Meredy's hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles before pressing a kiss to her temple. Jellal's gaze softened as he took in the look of pure elation on Meredy's face. He couldn't begrudge something that made her so happy.

"Just… don't hurt her," Jellal warned, Natsu nodding seriously.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Natsu replied before turning to Meredy and kissing her cheek.

"So Mimi, you didn't tell me you had a thing for my best friend" Lucy teased, Meredy turning pink.

"Sorry Lulu, I would have but-" Meredy began apologising only for Lucy to stop her.

"I'm kidding Mimi, I mean I didn't tell you about Gray till recently either" Lucy said, sinking into the cool embrace of her boyfriend, said boyfriend kissing the side of her head as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Guess we're even huh" Meredy replied with a grin, Lucy returning her own.

"Now almost everyone on our team is in a relationship. We just have to wait for Wendy" Erza said, Natsu and Jellal growling at her.

"Wendy will continue her life as a mage and once she is thirty she will join the nunnery. There will be no relationships for her," Jellal replied, the girls sweatdropping as Natsu agreed.

"You know she's a dragon slayer and will probably mate with someone eventually right?" Lucy questioned, staring pointedly at Natsu.

"Shit" Natsu groaned, realising that one day, Wendy would in fact need to grow up.

"It's best you boys acknowledge it now rather than later" Meredy added, Jellal crying silent anime tears at the thought of the innocent sky dragon slayer being mated to someone.

"You won't even be able to say no to the guy, because that will only cause her undeniable amounts of pain," Erza added, grinning as she teased the boys even more.

"I don't care, as long as he treats her right otherwise I will personally freeze him for eternity" Gray threatened, the table laughing. Somewhere on a mission, Wendy sneezed, wondering who was talking about her.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Lucy turned to her apartment door, wondering who was knocking. At this time, rarely anyone visited her. Gray was currently in her bed; reading as he waited for her to finish her newest chapter. It couldn't be Natsu as he was with Meredy while Erza and Jellal had been called out on an emergency S Class mission. Hearing the knocks again, Lucy sighed and got up. She opened the door, freezing at the sight of the mage standing in her doorway. This was the last person she expected to show up on her doorstep at midnight.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Lisanna questioned, tears in her eyes. Lucy nodded, dumbfounded as she stepped aside. She watched as Lisanna sat on the edge of her sofa, her arms wrapped around herself. Lucy could see the red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks and wondered why she was so upset.

"Would you like anything? Some tea?" Lucy questioned softly. Lisanna may have caused her problems, but she was still a guild mate and therefore her nakama.

"Babe? Who is it?" Gray questioned, walking out in his boxers. His eyes widened at the sight of Lisanna before turning a questioning gaze to Lucy.

"It's alright Gray, go back to bed. I'll join you after this" Lucy said, Gray raising an eyebrow before nodding as Lucy shook her head, indicating that she didn't need his help with this.

"Alright babe. Goodnight Lisanna" Gray said, waving at the white haired mage.

"Goodnight Gray" Lisanna said softly. Lucy turned to stare at Lisanna; shuffling, as she was unsure of what to do.

"If it's alright with you, I'll take that tea" Lisanna said, Lucy nodding as she moved to the kitchen. She began making the tea, wondering what had caused the white haired mage such grief. Returning, Lucy set the mug in front of Lisanna before sipping on her own. The two sat in an awkward silence for a while before Lucy spoke up.

"Are… is everything alright Lisanna?" Lucy questioned, concern evident on her face. Lisanna stared into the worried eyes of the blonde before she broke out into a fit of sobs, her shoulders shaking.

"W-W-W-W-Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you so worried about me?" Lisanna sobbed, setting the tea down as she resumed hugging herself. Lucy stared at the mage in alarm, unsure of what to do or what she'd done to cause the female to burst into tears.

"Because despite everything, you're my nakama" Lucy replied, shifting closer, trying to offer the mage a bit of comfort. Lisanna's sobs quietened as she calmed herself down. Wiping at her tears furiously, she turned to look at the blonde.

"I'm sorry" Lisanna apologised; Lucy kept quiet, waiting for the mage to gather herself and elaborate.

"I'm sorry I tried to ruin your relationship with Gray" Lisanna finally said, Lucy's facing turning into one of shock.

"Why did you do it?" Lucy questioned, she'd never once been horrible to Lisanna and at one point; her and Lisanna had been on the way to becoming friends. Then suddenly, after the X791 Grand Magic Games, it had all turned upside down and suddenly they were no longer friends.

"I was jealous of you and I'm so sorry. You were nothing but nice to me but my love and jealousy blinded me" Lisanna said, taking a deep breath as her bottom lip quivered.

"Jealous? Of me and Gray?" Lucy questioned, Lisanna shaking her head.

"No, of you and Natsu" Lisanna confessed. Now Lucy was confused, what did Natsu have to do with everything?

"I guess I should start explaining from the start huh," Lisanna continued, Lucy nodding as she waited for her to elaborate.

"After the Grand Magic Games… Natsu spent more time with you. I mean, even before, you spent almost all your time together, but after the games… he was clingier I guess. Like before if we hung out, his attention would be on me or in his fights he'd always be focused on them. But then, after the games, he always needs to be around you. I don't know if you noticed, but whenever you weren't near him, he'd always look at you or look for you, make sure you were okay or that you were in his line of sight. Sometimes when I tried to get his attention, I'd only get eighty percent of it as the other twenty was on you. In his fights, he'd constantly stop to make sure you were safe, out of the way of any harm. It really bothered me because I thought you were together. It made me really mad and jealous, I thought that perhaps you were in a relationship and weren't telling anyone. But then, I was walking past your apartment and saw you and Gray kissing from the window that leads to the river and I knew it wasn't true. You weren't with Natsu; you had a thing with Gray" Lisanna began, Lucy made a mental note to remember to draw the curtain next time she and Gray were going at it, they really didn't need any voyeurs.

"But then I got to thinking, what if you didn't like Natsu, but Natsu liked you? He always wanted to be near you, sleeping in your bed, going on missions or if not, then sitting near you. He'd constantly brush against you, as if to make sure you were still there and not just a… spectre I guess? So I flirted with him, joined you on missions to try and get his attention back on me but it didn't work. He'd always need to make sure you were okay. I didn't know what to do, so I got angry. I decided, that if you stole Natsu from me, I'd steal Gray from you. So I switched my attention to him and it seemed to work, you'd get angry when Gray would respond, but I know it was only a joke to him. Gray didn't like me like that. We only had a small fling back when I returned. I just needed someone and Natsu wasn't there but Gray was the closest thing I could get to him" Lisanna explained, Lucy choking in laughter.

"Yeah I know, Gray's like his complete opposite, magic, looks and personality wise. But, they were close and they were friends. It just made sense, but that's not I'm here to tell you. You don't need to know about your boyfriend's past flings aha… so yeah; I tried everything. Flirting with him, and then the last few weeks, pretending to be pregnant and hurting you. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me but I was desperate, I just needed to hurt you… to make you feel what I had been feeling since I returned. At least something good came from it though" Lisanna said, a sad smile on her face as she hugged her knees closer to her.

"What's that?" Lucy questioned.

"Gray confessed his feelings and you're happy with him now" Lisanna answered, Lucy nodding.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why are you apologising?" Lucy asked, Lisanna pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Because my anger was misplaced. I see now that Natsu and I weren't meant to be… with him being mated to Meredy now. I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry I hurt you. You were so nice with me when I returned, including me in everything. It's just; I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. He's all I've ever known and it just hurts so much. It hurts knowing he'll never love me, like I love him" Lisanna confessed, her shoulders slumped as she began sobbing.

"Lisanna… it's okay, hey. I forgive you" Lucy said, rushing to hug the Take Over Mage. Lisanna clutched the blonde tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as her heart broke all over again.

"You shouldn't. I caused you so much pain and I acted like such a brat. All because of a boy. You didn't deserve that," Lisanna cried, Lucy stroking her hair.

"Lisanna, while I agree you should have controlled your anger and dealt with your feelings better, even I know that love and jealousy doesn't make you think straight. We're just humans, we make mistakes and our feelings control us. Making us lose all rational thought. It's alright now; you don't have to be sorry anymore. I'm sorry you're hurting like this" Lucy whispered, comforting the white haired mage.

"I just don't know why he acted like that after the games. Maybe if he hadn't, none of this would have happened" Lisanna said, letting go of the blonde and wiping her face once again.

"It's because I died" Lucy admitted, it wasn't something that was known throughout the guild as her team rarely wanted to talk about it.

"What?" Lisanna asked, confusion evident on her face.

"I died. Well not me, my future self. Natsu saw the whole thing and it really affected him. I noticed he was clingier than usual. He just wanted to make sure I was alright, that nothing was going to kill me any time soon. He needed to be sure I wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. He'd already had one best friend die; he didn't need another. He could have handled it better, but I didn't say anything because it helped me feel safer. To know that he'd always be there if anything went wrong, that he'd save me. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry you've been broken hearted since you returned" Lucy apologised, Lisanna shaking her head.

"It's my own fault. I should have moved on when I thought he liked you. I should have taken into account his feelings but I was selfish. I just wanted the Natsu that would play house with me, the Natsu who promised to marry me, the Natsu that loved me… but I guess he grew up huh" Lisanna said softly, Lucy nodding.

"Will you be okay?" Lucy questioned, Lisanna staring at the ceiling before nodding.

"Yeah. At least now I can move on. I've been hung up over him for too long and it's time I was happy. Meredy was his destiny I guess, being mates and all. It'll be hard but I'll be strong. It'll hurt but in the end I'll be alright. Thank you for everything Lucy. I'm sorry about the way I treated you before" Lisanna said, apologising once more.

"It's alright Lisanna, I forgive you. You don't need to keep apologising" Lucy said with a smile, squeezing Lisanna's hand.

"Is… is it alright if we can be friends?" Lisanna asked shyly, Lucy's eyebrows rising.

"Don't be ridiculous Lisanna" Lucy started, Lisanna's shoulder's dropping, "We're already friends. We're nakama remember?" Lucy said, grinning brightly. Lisanna let out a soft laugh before smiling brightly in return.

"Yeah, we are" Lisanna said, squeezing the blonde's hand back.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. Elf-nii and Mira-nee will probably be wondering where I am. Thanks for this Lucy, I finally feel like I can move on. Start fresh" Lisanna said as she got up.

"No worries, I'll always be here for my guild mates. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me," Lucy offered, Lisanna smiling in thanks. The two walked to the door, before Lisanna hugged the blonde.

"Goodnight Lucy" Lisanna said, waving as she walked down the street.

"Goodnight Lisanna" Lucy said, watching the mage before she disappeared into the distance. Lucy finally shut the door, a small smile on her face. At least Lisanna had some closure now.

Lucy meandered through her apartment and into her bedroom. She threw off her top, unclasped her bra and removed her skirt before slipping on one of Gray's shirt that he'd left lying around from stripping. She then crawled into her bed, Gray turning to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He buried his nose into her hair before pressing a kiss onto the crown of her head.

"You know… Natsu won't be the only person around. I'd always save you, no matter what" Gray mumbled, Lucy smiling as she shifted so that her back was flush against Gray's chest, their legs intertwined together. She placed her arm on top of the one Gray had wrapped around her waist, interlocking their fingers together. Gray bent his head and kissed her shoulder before tucking her head under his chin.

"I love you Gray" Lucy mumbled, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she drifted off into sleep.

"Love you too Luce" Gray murmured, hugging her closer to him.

* * *

That's it! So Lisanna got her closure and redemption. I think, I like her more now. I don't know, feelings and opinions change. I still don't know how I feel about NaLi because I ship Mertsu really hardcore right now. I don't even know why tbh, I just woke up one day and was immediately in love with it. So yeah, this was it. Thank you to everyone who read and stuck with me through the sporadic updates. Thank you to everyone to reviewed and favourited and followed this story. You guys really kept me motivated to write more.

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this Angsty/Hurt Comford GraLu, maybe I may even plan another GraLu, who knows?


End file.
